Countdown to hell
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: The past has a funny way of affecting the future and your way of coping with it. But sometimes the correct answer isn't the right one at all and in order for you to live with your life Avenging is the only answer to it all. M-rated, heavy themes present.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Transfer

**New storyyyyyyyy! this one is set in a prison! how cool is that? xDDDD lol well hope you enjoy and I'll let the story speak for itself! see ya guys! luv ya!**

**I do not own Naruto or Death Race- **

_"You know... no one have been able to get free from this place" a cock of eyebrow showed the amusement caused by the statement._

_"Oh really? Then how about I create a new legend?"_

* * *

"How many times have I told you, stop getting involved with the god dammed cars!" a flick of the wrist implied an 'I don't care' attitude and she walked inside the office, following a busty blonde woman with a five inch high archive full of pages. She stifled her laughter; it was probably her delinquency report.

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

Age: 17

Date of Birth: 26th of December 1992

Blood type: AB +

Address: Hyuuga Compound, Konohagakure no Sato, Fire Country

School: Shinobi Academy

**Medical report:**

19/8/2004 : Rape

-collapsed lungs

-cerebral concussion

-Brain Trauma

-Right femur broken

-Broken Mandible

-Penetrating trauma in liver

-Penetrating trauma in stomach

-bruising around neck (attempted suffocation)

-burns in back (note: rose mark)

-Crushing Injuries : 7 broken ribs, 2 broken wrists, 2 broken humerus, Right Femur (broken), 2 broken Tibias, Left Fibula (broken).

-Blunt force trauma: Mandible (broken) and Brain. (Contussion)

-Abrassions in lower arm, elbow, knee, hands, right cheek and right part of the abdomen.

**Delincuency report:**

-Illegal gun carrying (17/01/2005, 27/05/2005, 19/10/2005, 25/06/2006, 30/11/2006, 21/07/2007, 24/12/2007, 13/04/2008)

-Grand theft with illegal guns(times details in pages 2,3,4,5)

-Agression (see details in pages 8-22)

-Car theft (see: report 546, 1276, 1596, 2003, 5436 in KSA (details in pages 23-29)

-Attempted murder (16/08/2008)

**Law Enforcement Facilities:**

Sunagakure no Sato, Wind Country (see details in back)

Amegakure no Sato, Rain Country (")

Kirigakure no sato, Water Country (")

Kumogakure no Sato, Lightening Country (")

Five Countries, General Terminal. Delinquency Facilities.

"Interesting report" the young girl looked up and glared at the busty blonde woman. "I talked to your father... he can't use his diplomatic powers to take you out any more. You have to stay here. The court decided that even if you're not of age yet to carry out your sentence in an adult's jail. You have material to repent and they say if you behave well they'll reduce your sentence. Hinata, look at your mother" the pale girl turned to the blonde and the raven haired woman beside her.

"I am your mother Hina and even if this is not a good way of showing it, I love you, and want the best for you. Your father and I tried really hard to convince the court that you're a good kid so they approved for your stay in this place. The jury wanted to send you to an adult's jail" Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Tch, as if I care" the blonde got annoyed.

"Don't talk to your mother like that! She's worried about you and you shrug it off like dirt! She told me you were a good kid before the rape, you used to be calm and everyone loved you for your calm and shy personality" Hinata whipped her gaze towards her mother and, with the mightiest glare, she spat.

"You told her! You dared to tell her! You promised you would never speak of that again!" Hinako looked away, pained.

"I asked her about it, it's here in your file. That guy beat you up pretty bad... is that why you do this?" Hinata forced herself to calm down and turned to the blonde, as stoic as ever.

"What are you, my shrink? You're supposed to run this hell hole, aren't you supposed to have sent me to my cell a long time ago?" she said with an extra load of venom, coating every word so thickly that it almost dripped.

"I am also the psychiatrist in this facility and we don't believe in cells and normal prison procedures" she said taking a sip from her sake cup. Hinata laughed.

"That's what they always say" she said with a roll of eyes. Tsunade slammed her cup down and glared at the teenager really hard.

"Honey, it's almost like a live-in school... the only thing is you will be controlled always and supervised" Hinata sighed.

"Fuck!" Tsunade glared at her again, showing how her curse words weren't appreciated. "Whatever... hey what's that bracelet?" she saw an ANBU officer walking towards her with a big black bracelet. He took her wrist and placed the device. He soon locked it and programmed it making the young girl groan.

"Yamato, take her to her room" the ANBU officer nodded as Hinata pouted.

"Honey, take care... we'll try to take you out of this place, okay?" Hinata glared at her mother.

"What ever" she stood up, without anything like a kiss and walked out of the office. Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Don't worry about her, I'll make sure to give her an extra special treatment... she's one of the best ones, I've had to deal with kids that resemble monsters... leave in peace. She'll be fine. I'll take care of her" Hinako nodded hesitantly and after leaving Hinata's luggage and bidding Tsunade farewell she left the office. Tsunade plopped down on her chair and opened the drawer, taking out a small sake bottle.

"I should definitely place someone in charge of this facility and retire" she said to herself before downing the bottle in one big gulp.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? There's a new transfer... he's real messed up apparently and has a really diplomatic rich family" a random boy talked to a random girl. Everyone was whispering and bickering. Soon the 'ruler's' of the 'school' came in the lounging areas. It was interesting how men and women were separated at most times except class, lunch and lounging time.

"What's this about a new transfer?" a red-head asked a random kid. The kid turned around as if to yell at the person for poking him, yet he backed down once he saw who it was.

"G-Gaara-sama" Gaara glared at the boy, and his friends.

"I don't have much patience today, Who's the new transfer?" the boy sweat and trembled. It wasn't every day that one of the devils in the facility talked to him.

"U-u-um... it's i-its rumoured it's a w-wealthy kid... s-son of Hyuuga-Hiashi" this made the devils quirk their eyebrows and stare at the boy interested, making him more nervous.

"Hyuuga Hiashi? The vice-president?" the kid nodded. Gaara bit his lip and drew a little blood, surprising the kid, until he simply sipped on his own blood.

"T-the kid's" he was interrupted by a more outgoing guy, short, jet black hair. He was really pale but was really toned.

"is supposed to be pretty messed up, and it's not a guy, you idiot, get well informed. It's a girl. The state's princess. Hyuuga Hinata. A really spoiled brat, probably never knew real life" the guy said offhandedly. Gaara glared at the other boy for giving him wrong information but soon let it go and turned to Sai.

"The state's princess?" Sai nodded.

"Remember the girl from the commercial, for Hiashi's election?" Gaara shook his head.

"Sai, remember, I came from Suna, not Konoha. Though I suppose she's Konoha's little princess" Sai nodded.

"Yeah, I remember her, short, pale, pig-tails. She was the one who convinced the country of voting for him, her father" a blond guy said as he rubbed his chin.

"yeah. Though I haven't seen her yet. I only asked the guard who told me all this info" the blond laughed.

"More like you threatened the poor guy. Who was it this time, Sai?" he falsely smiled.

"Genma" a boy who looked a lot like Sai chuckled.

"You have guts, threatening an ANBU officer" Sai smirked.

"I was one myself, I know every trick there is to know" the others nodded. Soon they heard another ruckus and this time it sounded like trouble.

"oi, you! Midget, what's going on?" a pink haired girl, tough looking, called out at a random girl, she turned to her.

"The new transfer is entering the facility, going in her room" the pinkette nodded.

"Let's go visit the newbie" she said calmly, smiling evilly.

* * *

"Oi, idiot, I'm not planning on escaping this shit hole so don't push me and pull me around!" Hinata said, ripping her arm out of his grip. Genma frowned.

"You'll be quite a trouble maker, won't you" she glared at him.

"Keep. Your. Hands. to. Yourself" she said grabbing the arm that was touching her thigh and letting it go. He cocked his eyebrows.

"So you're one of the tough ones? Don't worry honey, soon you'll find out that being fucked by us is better than those animals, here you'll be raped, and there will be no Daddy to help you" he said with a smirk. She punched him down one of the railings and kept on walking. He fell from the second floor railing where he was with Hinata towards the first floor, though he landed safely due to two things. 1. Ninja training. 2. Sai helped him.

"Genma, my friend, any new information for me today? Or want me to tell Tsunade about your sexual harassment?" he said with a smile.

"Sai" Genma spat.

"Yes, that's my name, don't waste it" he said with a false grin.

"New bitch, Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter, the 'state's princess', more like the state's whore. She takes advantage of her father's diplomatic position and never realized he was only chosen for her hot piece of ass, she was the main image of the campaign. Probably hasn't even realized that we're in a prison" Sai nodded.

"Interesting..." Sai dropped Genma on the ground and walked away.

"Autists... I will never understand that kid..." Genma said, picking himself up and brushing the dust off himself.

* * *

"Oh! A new girl in town?" a soft nod made them grin.

"Temari!" a tanned blonde turned to the pinkette.

"Going to greet the princess?" Temari asked, sarcastically. Sakura giggled, holding onto the other raven haired guy(not sai) and the blond's arm.

"I'm coming with you, I've got some issues with her prick of a father" the blond said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Temari, did you know hitting someone is not a greeting?" Sakura innocently asked.

"yeah, well, were I come from jail isn't a greeting either" she said as she walked beside the earlier red-head.

"I suppose Sai got you information, right?" a boy who looked like a canine said as he grinned, showing his sharp fangs.

"You suppose correctly" the raven haired guy said. The canine boy nodded.

"Okay... meeting Hinata, I suppose?" the people turned to him.

"Hinata?" the raven haired guy asked, Kiba chuckled.

"give me 2 days and I'll sack her. No one resists my charms" the girls scoffed.

"yeah sure, lover boy. Where's the bitch anyway?" Temari said really annoyed. They saw a hint of indigo and walked up some stairs. It would be interesting.

* * *

"You're the new girl right?" I turned to a blonde girl with bright blue eyes. I suppose she's my room-mate... well, definitely charming. Not as horrible as a cell and not as private as a room... definitely the best thing to make you feel better. Truth is, I don't care about this, as long as I'm left alone and have a computer I'll be fine. I need to find the a-hole that did this shit to me, and I won't rest until I kill him. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"And you are?" I asked rather rudely, but I didn't care, I'm in jail, I'm not supposed to be polite.

"Didn't they teach you to not answer questions with questions of your own?" I snorted.

"Do I look like I care?" I answered simply. She glared at me.

"What ever... you're the little princess right? You'll be in deep shit for being that bastard's daughter" I raised my gaze towards her.

"Really? Oh well, then I'll have to take care of it and send them with a one way ticket to a place where the sun doesn't shine" I stated plainly. Another glare came directed at me.

"I thought you would need an ally in this place, I guess you don't need allies" I chuckled.

"That's just another word for comrades and friends. I don't need those" I said as I plopped down on the bed that seemed unoccupied.

"I guess... but you'll need allies... being a spoiled princess won't cut it this time, Daddy isn't here" I turned to her and glared, making her take two steps back.

"Do you even know me? How the hell can you think I'm like that? I suggest you something, Blondie, I'm nothing like you think, and when you don't know something, instead of blabbing like a retard you should shut that little trap you call a mouth and walk away, cause trust me, you'll end up with my foot dug inside your ass, and that won't be pretty. Now, leave!" I yelled at her. She trembled and nodded as she went out the door. I plopped down again and rubbed the bridge of my nose, my eyes closed. I heard various pairs of steps, but I didn't mind. I simply drifted off for a second, that person's face coming into mind. I clenched my fist and punched the wall as hard as I could, trying to release the tension. I heard a crack and felt some splinters fall on my face. I opened my eyes and stared at ruby red dripping from my fist. I licked my knuckles and curiously stared at the jade eyes directed at me.

"You showed Ino-pig who was the boss, nicely done" I cocked an eyebrow.

"And you are?" she giggled and wrapped a strand of hair around her finger. I simply narrowed my eyes at her.

"Haruno Sakura, ever heard of the famous fighter? I was dropped in this dump due to killing some state officers. Not like I really care about it though, they saw it coming" I nodded softly and plopped down on the bed again, I closed my eyes. I heard a couple of steps come closer.

"It's common manners to introduce yourself as well" I heard her squeaky voice say. I snorted.

"yeah, if you didn't realize it, Bubble-gum, we're in jail. Not exactly a place were manners apply" I said softly, trying to calm my throbbing head and fist.

"What if I threatened you to tell me your name?" she asked sweetly, a little too sweet for my taste. Almost dripping honey. I opened one eye, still laying down.

"You can try, pinky, that doesn't imply I'll answer" I answered. She growled.

"I'm getting tired, smart-ass, stop being a freaking princess and tell me" I sat up and rested my chin on my hand, as my elbows rested on my knees.

"Smart-ass? Freaking princess? Those aren't proper manners. I take it you already know who I am, so why grace you with my name?" she punched the bed and made it shake. I raised an eyebrow and stood up, I took a look at the damage. "You know? This is my new bed and I'd appreciate if you didn't destroyed it due to your raging hormones" I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

"...Shut the fuck up!" She seemed about to hit me, but a guy grabbed her from behind and restrained her.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan, she's not worth it" I sighed and plopped down.

"Thank you, would you please take the pms-ing bull dog, away from me?" he turned to me and glared, hard.

"you, shut the fuck up" I rolled my eyes and laid on my bed again.

"Fucking boring" I muttered as I rolled to my other side and stared at the wall with a dent on it.

"I'll handle the bitch, Naruto" I felt something touch my shoulder and pull me up. I sighed again.

"God fucking damn. What is it now? When did I ever even speak to you? Look, if you don't mess with me I won't mess with you. Let's make as if I never arrived here, right? I'm not in the mood for fights" I said nonchalantly until I felt a sting in my cheek. The blonde bitch had slapped me.

"Rule number one in this place, don't curse in front of your seniors" I rolled my eyes.

"yeah whatever, lay off me" I said as I pushed her. I suppose I didn't control my strength and thus she fell out the door. I snorted. "Sorry, guess I wasn't measuring my strength, _bitch_" she glared at me and a red-head walked in the room. "Another one?" he simply stood beside the door, staring at me coldly.

"So why are you here, slut?" I heard the blonde ask. I chuckled.

"Slut? Do I look like one to you? Sorry, if your looking for action search for that blondie down the hall" she giggled.

"Sense of humour, good, I like that..." I heard the pinkette say. God when will these idiot shut up?

"okay, I'm getting tired, what do you want from me" I asked, already exhausted thanks to their presence. I heard 'Sakura' giggle.

"Finally, what is your name" I sighed.

"Hyuuga Hinata" she nodded.

"Age?"

"...17..."

"Why are you here for?"

"The cops were sick of me?" the blonde and her laughed.

"No, really" I snorted. "I mean it, way too many illegal gun carrying, agression, theft, one attempted murder... and some other crimes that since my file was too heavy they decided not to add, like extortion and illegal racing" I said, deciding not to put a fight any more.

"Oh, a rebellious princess" she said with an amused smirk.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of this, I don't care about my family or my supposed 'father', understand? So stop it with the princess crap" I said already fed up. She raised her eyebrows.

"You know... your father is a corrupt bastard... and has done many bad things" I nodded, unfazed.

"Yeah, I do know, who do you think lived under his roof and rules for 17 freaking years?" I answered, annoyed. As if I didn't know how dirty the guy was, that's why he didn't dare scold me for my 'crimes' because next to his, mine were nothing.

"Yet you still were the main image for his campaign?" the red-head spoke. I raised my gaze to meet his and chuckled.

"Oh, the commercials. Hey, there wasn't much of a choice. It was either do it or leave" I said, already sick of their questioning.

"... leave?" I heard the blonde who slapped me talk, she was standing up, the pinkette had helped her. I made some neck relaxing movements and turned to them once again.

"Yeah, even if the guy was disgusting he had money and that kind of money and houses don't come around that frequently" they frowned.

"Materialistic?" the blonde girl asked me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope, realistic" I said with a fake smile. "Anyway, you know who I am and where do I come from... yet I know absolutely nothing about you" I stated.

…**to be continued…**

**Hmm.. this story… I wrote around the last week of november last year. I was pretty much bored and I had just watched Death Race- the movie. I really liked it and part of the plot inspired me to do this story. I hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2: Don't mess with me

"Daddy" I drawled out as I felt my bed shift. My eyes opened up groggily as I stared at my father's deep grey eyes.

"Sweetie" he softly said as he caressed my cheek. I frowned slightly, finding it strange that my father, the same father that said I was a failure came and talked sweetly to me. "I'm glad you're awake" he said softly just before plunging for my lips. My eyes widened and I tried to push him away as I felt his disgusting tongue thrust into my mouth. I whimpered when he forcefully grabbed my arms and winced at the taste of tobacco on his mouth. I saw my bedroom door open and saw my mother staring inside with tears on her eyes and her hands holding her red cheek and I saw several bruises all around her arms as well as some cuts. I felt him pull away and I inhaled sharply and thought she would come and save me but I just saw her close the door and heard her steps as she drew further away.

"You're so sweet…" he mumbled as he fumbled with his zipper and button of his pants, I stepped back, fearful. He would never do that… would he? I shook my head as I felt tears run down my cheeks, he just shushed me and took out his massive member and guided my mouth to his… _thing_. He thrust in my mouth and moaned loudly, I gagged. He pulled on my hair at the beginning then pushed my head up and down causing me to bob on his cock, the tears fell down my cheeks like waterfalls and I whimpered and hiccupped, he just moaned louder until I felt him almost choke me with a vile fluid that was so much that some fell out of my mouth. White, sticky substance rolled down my chin to my breasts. "Swallow" he ordered. I winced and felt my tears prickle at my eyes. I did, I did swallow and saw him put his dick inside his pants and leave. I instantly gagged, and gagged again and felt the bile rise up my throat until I ran to my bathroom and felt my stomach twisting around, convulsing in waves of undigested food that made their way up my throat.

* * *

I nearly threw myself down the bed and kneeled before the toilet, my head leaned towards the bowl and my stomach wrenched itself in spasms of extreme strengths as I felt all the bile come out of my mouth, burning it's way up my throat. When my stomach finally ceased its tugs I laid my cheek on the cold aluminum, breathing in and out. Finally my breathing calmed down as well as my cold sweats and shivers. I could still feel the remnants of the sweating, cold small beads as I avoided dark thoughts and memories that hunted me even now. I was disgusted with myself, my sister was disgusted with me as well but she never knew I kept doing it to save _her_ from doing I finally pulled myself up, gathering all the strength I could I flushed the toilet and then walked to the sink. I opened the tap and splashed water on my face to wake up then I took my toothbrush and applied toothpaste to it, beginning to brush my teeth.

"Sick from all that fancy food they gave you at your big, rich house?" I stared at the blonde through the mirror and saw her stare at me intently. I glared at her and when I finished brushing my teeth I rinsed my mouth off. I ignored her and cracked my neck. I stared at the busted lip I carried and the bruises left in my neck from the chokehold they had me in. "I really think you could use an ally here. Most of the people here are already your enemies for being Hiashi's daughter" I turned to her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you?" she seemed confused. "Why aren't _you _my enemy then?" she laughed.

"Because me being here is my own fault and unlike them I accept the consequences of my decisions" she said wisely. I nodded. "So… The Royalty is officially after you" she stated, with a slight tone of inquiry.

"The Royalty?" I said mimicking the tone she did and made it a question.

"You really don't know anything about this place… I have two conditions for answering your questions" I waited for her to say the conditions. "One: You'll accept me as your ally and Two: Kiss me" I sighed and rubbed my temples in frustration. I did think of her as a slut, but it never crossed my mind that she'd be a lesbian. It's not like her condition surprised me, not to sound arrogant, but it wasn't the first time someone hit on me, not even by a girl, but I really didn't expect her to say it.

"You're a lesbian?" I asked with my poker face on. She giggled and jumped off the top bunker and made her way to me, she brushed her index finger down the valley of my breasts and stared at me flirtingly.

"Nope" she said as she leaned to my ear. "Bi" she said before taking my lobe between her teeth. "So, will you accept?" she said with a teasing smile. I grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall shocking her and caged her between my two extended arms and the wall. I leaned down towards her and kissed her roughly. I heard her whimper and moan loudly as I felt her knees buckle and lose their balance. I unlocked my lips from hers and I walked to my bunk and lay down, staring at the top of hers.

"Now, why are they called the royalty?" I turned my head to see her leaning against the wall and touching her lip with a lustful gaze. "Tell me" She huffed slightly in indignation.

"They are said to be the most dangerous in the whole facility. Each one is different to the other in more ways than one and more ways than you can imagine, however they cover each other's back 24/7. It was something along the lines of 'an instant click when they met'. There are several stronger and better than them, but the royalty brags so much about being the best that most became brain washed because of it. We know all of them have quite a few skeletons in their closets" I turned completely to her, interested.

"Oh really? Do you know some?" she shook her head.

"But I certainly know of someone who does" I laughed and smiled at her. She seemed struck.

* * *

"Shikamaru" she hissed right by his ear making him shiver. I just stared at the lazy man open his eyes and stare at Ino.

"Ino…" he slurred sleepily.

"We need some info…" she kept the sultry tone in check. The man finally sat up and stared at us both.

"Who's the other girl?" he asked slightly annoyed at being woken up.

"Hyuuga Hinata" she said with a slight smirk. He nodded and turned to me.

"Hey" he said with a small smile, I nodded, as he turned to Ino again.

"What info?" she giggled.

"Royalty's skeletons" she said softly making him grin.

"So finally someone will stand up to them?" he asked, obviously eager.

"Perhaps… now would you be a sweetie and tell us what you know on them?" she ran her fingers down his arm and batted her eyelashes at him. He cocked an eyebrow and stared at us.

"What do I get out of this?" he asked, standing up.

"I don't know. What _do_ you want?" I asked stepping closer to those two.

"I want in to your plan" I nodded.

"Sure, I guess, but we don't know much about them. Some info might help" I said as I stared at Ino's hand wrapped around mine. He laughed and began typing really fast until he got to what he searched for.

"uh-huh! Hidden records, here we go… Who do we investigate first?" I turned to Ino and she stared at me slightly nervous.

"Start with Haruno Sakura" I said making her give me a small smile. He nodded and typed off. I stared at him and saw him putting the laptop before me.

"Here it is" I read the whole record, not only criminal but hospital admissions, her birth certificate, facts about her life, newspaper articles that involved her. I nodded.

"Let's just read every one of them" I said as I turned the computer to him. He nodded and began typing away; we stayed most of the free time with him, reading.

* * *

"I am hungry… let's go eat" I nodded and followed Ino as she walked to the cafeteria. I stared around and saw every person turn around to see me. I groaned and tried to make her release my hand… it didn't work. She took me to a table that had several people, one of them was Shikamaru and the others… I suppose she would introduce them. We finally arrived at the table and we sat down. "Hey guys, this is Hinata, Hina, these are Kakashi, Chouji, Anko, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Lee and Yuki" I nodded a greeting at them as did they, except for Chouji who waved with his mouth stuffed with food.

"So… are you the famous new transfer?" I turned to the guy called Kakashi. He seemed about nineteen or eighteen and had wheat blond hair almost white, spiky tilted to a side. He had large muscles yet he was still lithe and he seemed about 6' foot tall. I locked eyes with his dark blue eyes almost going on black. I nodded.

"Yeah, I am, are you another enemy?" I asked in a lighter mode that they easily understood was a joke. I gave a small smile.

"Nah, I doubt that you are as much of a princess as everyone says" he said with a smirk on. I almost smiled, or smiled as much as I could.

"Plus! No princess would be able to hit Genma, they'd just cry" Kurenai added. I snorted.

"Are all the guards like that?" they nodded.

"Anyway, Hinata, these guys, all of them, hate the royalty so they might be of some help" Ino said with a bright smile before hugging me as she held my hand. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"That's cool, I could use some help" I said as I tried, once again, to smile. I shifted as I stared at Sakura leave the table with her friends and I smirked. "Be right back, I need to make a phone call" they all nodded, obviously unaware of my plans. Ino released me and I stood up, careful that the royalty wouldn't understand why I was leaving. I walked towards a guard and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hey handsome, can I make a phone call?" I winked and he groaned slightly as I ran my finger down his chest.

"S-sure, let's go, I'll take you" he said as he walked before me. Once we were out of sight I turned him around and stared at him.

"What's your name?" I asked as I stare at Sakura who was going in the bathroom. He smiled.

"Iruka" I nodded.

"Well Iruka, let's make a deal, I need to take care of someone before making the call, _but_ I need you to be my alibi. I need you to say you were the whole while with me and I was making a phone call" he stared at me slightly frowning.

"What do I get out of it?" I smirked.

"What do you want?" I said as I stared at him.

"Money" he answered quickly. I nodded.

"Sure, I'll talk to my friends outside, how much?" he seemed to think about it.

"3 grands" I nodded.

"Give me your address and I'll get it for you. Now, stay here, I'll be right back" he nodded as I walked towards the bathroom. Once inside I looked around until I saw Sakura go out of a stall and she widened her eyes when she saw me.

"Sakura" I hissed as I walked towards her. She stepped back. "What? Not so brave now that your friends aren't here?" she slightly shivered. "You see, I love testing people and you are in the perfect moment to be tested. So how about you show me your boxing skills?" she seemed to get back a bit of strength and straightened up as she raised her fists. She came at me in full strength and I just dodged, I came behind her and pulled her back a bit, she stumbled and I slammed her, full force, against the wall. I pinned her completely and trapped her much like I had trapped Ino.

"Pretty skirt, though you're much prettier without it" I said as I ripped it off her with little strength though the fabric ripped in several places and was totally destroyed. "See, you're much prettier and there's something that would look even better. Blood" she shivered and trembled at this part and I chuckled. I ran my fingernails from the end of her throat towards her chest, ripping her shirt in the process as her small breasts were slightly revealed. Her skin was cut and oozing blood. I smiled evilly. I kissed the gash and licked part of the blood, making even more drip out. She began to struggle and I grabbed her wrists snapping one in the process. Her eyes filled with tears and a whimper made its way out of her lips. I released her and kissed her lips in the process leaving a stain on blood on them. "You look like a whore. That fits you. Pity that you can't be one any more, I bet you were a good prostitute before" she widened her eyes as she realized I knew about her past. I simply let go of her wrists and walked outside of the bathroom. I hid, just so she'd go running towards her friends. I went out and got to Iruka.

"What did you do to her?" he asked slightly frowning. I snorted.

"Just a little payback" he nodded.

"Will you actually make a phone call?" I nodded and walked with him towards the phones. "You have about 15 minutes" I nodded and I knew he was prolonging my call time. I shrugged the thought off as I didn't mind that he did, I'd just be able to speak to _him_ longer. I dialed the number and had the phone on my shoulder. Soon the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey" I muttered softly as I knew he recognized my voice.

"Hina" I laughed.

"Mh-mh, how are you doing?" I uttered softly. I heard his sweet voice.

"I'm good. I heard they busted you again and Hiashi wouldn't get you out" I 'mhm'-ed again. "That sucks, when will your sentence be done?" I shrugged.

"Dunno, I'm not planning to stick that long. I need you…" he sighed.

"I'll see if I can break my parole and see you there. They miss you back here" I nodded.

"I know, hey, do you know if Kankuro'd be able to come in?" I heard him shuffle.

"I guess, I'll tell him. Be careful until we get there. My little brother is in there and he's the world's biggest prick." I laughed.

"Sure. I know that much, hey I need you to do me a favor, send three thousand to an address I'll send to you by mail. I need to repay a friend" he laughed knowingly and soon stopped. His tone held longing and sadness.

"Take care…" I knew he almost said a last thing but contained himself. I 'mhm'-ed and closed my eyes.

"I'll wait for you" I said before putting on a smile and hanging up the phone.

"ready?" Iruka asked, I simply nodded and followed him to the cafeteria where all of the people were. As soon as I entered I caught the eyes of the royalty who stood up and began walking towards me. I walked to sit with Ino and her friends until I heard some footsteps- from each side. On one side came the royalty. On the other side came Tsunade's guards to take me to her. I stared at Ino who frowned at them and held my hand.

"Hyuuga Hinata, we need you to come with us, Tsunade-sama is asking for you" I turned to them and held a hand up.

"I'll be right there, don't worry, I need to take care of something first" they hesitated until Iruka nudged them to move.

"You heard her. Now move" the hesitated again before leaving with Iruka.

I turned completely to them and stared at their angry, fuming faces, before locking into Sakura's tear stained face and fear as she saw me. I put on an innocent face and turned to the blond guy who was the one leading the group right now.

"Yes, can I help you?" he growled.

"You hurt Sakura" he stated. I frowned and cocked my head to the side, before throwing a glance at Iruka who came walking and separating Naruto who was almost bumping against me.

"Now, now, break it up" he said. I sat down on the table, knowing Ino was still holding my hand.

"I was just making a call, isn't that right Iruka?" I stared at him quickly, knowing they were looking for an exchange but there was none, I simply stared at him and he nodded.

"I was with her the whole while. Naruto, You guys shouldn't push your luck by bullying a new transfer" he said with a frown. "You should go with Tsunade" I put a hand up.

"Wait, Sakura, I suggest you go to the nurse… your wrists are swollen and that gash doesn't look good" I said before shrugging. Once I passed Naruto I whispered something only for him to hear.

"You don't want to mess with me" I walked calmly as if I never said anything, away from his group.

* * *

"Tsunade" I greeted coldly as she lead me to a chair.

"How are you Hinata? Adjusting?" I stared at her. I knew she had seen the marks I had, the busted lip, the bruises in form of a chokehold in my neck and glared.

"yeah, you could say that" I shrugged.

"I'm sorry about the kids hurting you last night" I analyzed her.

"You knew" I simply stated, making her nod.

"I did, I'm sorry for not helping you, but here, it's our policy. I also know what you did to Sakura" I scoffed.

"simple payback" I said as I shrugged and fiddled with the bracelet.

"I know how things are resolved around here. Hinata, you should know you have up to ten faults and then you're punished, ten faults that are known. Did you handle her?" she said. I began laughing. She was a corrupt bitch.

"yeah, iruka was there, so, he covered for me" she nodded.

"Okay" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why so many faults before a punishment" she laughed.

"Because this is jail. Not nursery school. You have to deal with your own problems. We'll only interfere if you are committing murder or trying to escape, things of the sort, but as long as the person is left very much alive we don't complain much. Unless everyone knows what you did, then you will have one fault known" I laughed and stood up.

"Well then, I'm still clean" I said before she nodded and walked towards the door. "Then I'm leaving" I said before opening the door and having ANBU officers escort me outside. I walked back to the lounge. Everyone was there just chatting. It amused me to think it was 'almost like a live-in-school' yet no one ever went to class. Ino came running to me and stared at me worried.

"What happened? Did you do that to Sakura?" I shook my head and hugged her.

"Yeah" I said before pulling back. She widened her eyes and walked towards the phones with me. Iruka threw us a look, and I shook my head.

"Do you have a fault now?" I shook my head.

"I handled it, you see, only us two were there. And I had Iruka say I was making a phone call, simple. As long as I have him they can't call a fault" she sighed.

"You haven't been here long and you're already buying the guards. Being rich really is good" she said absently until she noticed I went stiff and growled.

"Don't. Talk. About. What. You. Don't. Know" I hissed. She began apologizing quickly, making me annoyed. "Stop apologizing, just watch your mouth. That money wasn't my parents, far from that. That was MINE. I raced, I did the dirty jobs, I earned that money" I said before walking towards my room.

* * *

"... leave?" I heard the blonde who slapped me talk, she was standing up, the pinkette had helped her. I made some neck relaxing movements and turned to them once again.

"Yeah, even if the guy was disgusting he had money and that kind of money and houses don't come around that frequently" they frowned.

"Materialistic?" the blonde girl asked me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope, realistic" I said with a fake smile. "Anyway, you know who I am and where do I come from... yet I know absolutely nothing about you" I stated.

They just laughed.

"I am Temari, Sabaku no Temari" she said before smiling.

"Sakura" she said introducing herself again. I groaned.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he said before clenching his teeth.

"Sai" said the palest boy.

"Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, beautiful" he still flirted… I glared at the brunet.

"Sabaku no Gaara" the red head who was glaring at me said. I turned to the last one missing.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said before looking away. I widened my eyes at this and fell to my knees.

"Sasuke" he turned to me and glared, hard.

"Yes, that is what I said. Don't waste it" I was in shock and realized they took advantage of it. That Naruto boy grabbed me by my arms and left me open for Sakura. She giggled and walked to me.

"Just a warning" she said sweetly before throwing a punch at my face. I felt my jaw throbbing and glared at her, no emotion being showed which made her shiver in fear and look at me furious. "Don't look at me like that!" she yelled before having me in a chokehold. I knew she was putting most of her strength in it. Soon I felt myself becoming airheaded and my body went limp. My eyes closed and I knew she panicked. She let go of me and Naruto did the same thing. I heard them running, panicked. I woke up a while later and cracked my neck. I stood up and stared at the mirror. My lip was bleeding heavily and was pretty swollen, just like my cheek. And my neck was bright red. I knew it'd leave a bruise later on.

**Took me long enough to update. Sorry, no excuses beside- my computer died and it's hard as hell to find time to write. I have most of my ideas written in paper but I have to type everything in my brother's computer (and he only gives me about one hour or so) and in the end I change what I wrote in paper. Anyway, I'm trying. Here you go. Here's the chapter and I hope you like it. Enjoy. :D**

**Gigi**


	3. Chapter 3: Wrong Move

**Okay I wanted to thank you people that reviewed, and to those that alerted my story and to those who favourited it! I seriously love you. I'm sorry for not putting this up sooner... but it's here now :) hope you enjoy and R&R :D**

**Also... in this chapter I decided when people talk in **_**italics**_** its because they are hissing a phrase or word. :D**

"Do you have a fault now?" I shook my head.

"I handled it, you see, only us two were there. And I had Iruka say I was making a phone call, simple. As long as I have him they can't call a fault" she sighed.

"You haven't been here long and you're already buying the guards. Being rich really is good" she said absently until she noticed I went stiff and growled.

"Don't. Talk. About. What. You. Don't. Know" I hissed. She began apologizing quickly, making me annoyed. "Stop apologizing, just watch your mouth. That money wasn't my parents, far from that. That was MINE. I raced, I did the dirty jobs, I earned that money" I said before walking towards my room.

I sat on a couch beside Ino, whom, ever since I kissed, began clinging to me like a monkey. I was also beside Shikamaru as we read more information about the different members of the Royalty. I saw Iruka walk near us as we were hanging out in a corner, away from the other prisoners. He left a distance between our group and him but nodded for me to come over. I let go of Ino's hand and stood up to walk to him.

"News for me?" I asked as I walked with him. He just nodded until he abruptly stopped and turned to me fully.

"There are some rumours about a new transfer coming. He's name is Kankuro. I heard you name him in your conversation" I clicked my tongue and glared at him.

"You were eavesdropping"

"I was doing what they pay me to do" I sighed.

"yeah, Kankuro is one of my guys" Iruka smirked.

"You do know he's Gaara's elder brother, right?" I smirked.

"Why do you think I sent for him? Do you know something about Itachi coming?" I saw Iruka stiffen and his eyes revealed fear.

"The Weasel is coming back?" he whispered loudly. I punched him and gave him a warning glare.

"Keep that information locked or you won't have that tongue of yours anymore. Yes. He's coming back. We have some things to take care of and being in jail is the only way to handle it" I said as I stared at my nails.

"You make it sound like you allowed yourself to get caught to do this thing" I laughed.

"It does sound like it, doesn't it?" he frowned slightly.

"There will be trouble if anyone knows. Sasuke hates his brother" I snorted.

"Trust me, he hates Sasuke too. Do you think there will be trouble because of Kankuro?" he pondered on it.

"I think it will. Kankuro had some big issue with temari and Gaara and I think he'll need some thorough protection" I smirked.

"Iruka, do you know when he's coming in?" I said as I looked around at the people staring curiously at us.

"Today" I grinned and laughed.

"Thanks, you're of a lot of help" I said as I cupped his cheek and brushed my cheek against his with a kiss sound. "Thank you" he just nodded, slightly shocked and I left.

* * *

I was scared for her. She had always put up a strong front that she couldn't emotionally support and I was afraid this could make her loose it. I love her. I truly do and I wish I knew where _that_ bastard was and kill him but she said she needs to do this. The worst of all was the fact that I know she needs to do it. Plus the fact that I can't kill him- she will.

I sighed and punched the wall as I realized my uselessness in this situation.

"Itachi, well? Aren't you going to call the cops?" I turned to Kankuro and sighed as I ran a hand through my hair in utter frustration.

"yeah, let me call Tsunade" I glared at the wall as I uttered her name and I picked up the phone and then dialled. I heard the other end pick up and heard the despicable voice. "Tsunade" I coldly greeted, noticing that my cold self was resurfacing.A chuckle greeted me on the other end.

"Uchiha Itachi. Hi! Didn't think you'd call soon. To what do I owe the—" I growled, cutting her off.

"CUT THE CRAP. The eldest Sabaku is here. You had a reward for him" I acted as if I was desperate for money now that Hinata wasn't here and she laughed.

"Turning your friends in? Didn't think you'd be that desperate now that the princess isn't with you" I growled lowly and I knew she shivered as I heard her voice trembling slightly, barely noticeable. I turned to Kankuro who stuck two thumbs up to me. 'I'll be fine' he said with his glance.

"Just send a mother fucking patrol" I finished, rudely hanging up.

My girl was amazing at planning things since strategy was one of her fortes. 15 minutes later a patrol came up and arrested Kankuro, bringing him to his knees after whacking him with a police stick. He acted confused, surprised and angry towards me. I sighed and counted the days until two weeks from now. My break of my parole. I smirked. Two weeks and I get to see her again and protect her from my brother.

* * *

I grinned when I heard the sirens sound which alerted a new arrival. I waited a few minutes until I saw Genma escort Kankuro towards his cell, his police stick pointing towards him. Suddenly we locked gazes and he mirrored the smile that had surfaced as I saw him. Things were perfectly on track. I waited for him to go to his cell and back and was startled when he ignored Genma and jumped down the platform that lead to the cells. Genma panicked, thinking he came towards us aggresively, swaying his police stick as Iruka stiffled his laughter. I shook the shock off from watching my 'brother' jump down the 1 floor high platform. He came to me and lifted me up in a hug.

"Missed you, sis" he said as he put me down. I took him to my new allies and grinned.

"Guys, this is Sabaku no Kankuro, he's a friend of mine" he laughed and added:

"Brother, is more like it". They were just gaping.

"The famous Kankuro? The street fighter? Gaara's and Temari's brother? We thought you were out for good!" he laughed, though I caught the cold edge when Kurenai said his sibling's names.

"Well, I guess that happens when you don't stay out of street fights" they laughed until he turned to me with a playful glint again. "Those guards of Tsunade really get carried away with their job" he half-growled and I knew he punched one at least.

"Jesus! How many did you punch?" He just winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"All of them. Six came to apprehend me since I'm so dangerous and 10 were injured" he just shrugged and I sighed.

"Seriously, why do useless stuff?" he just released a booming laughter and I just smacked the back of his head. "Don't get us in trouble, you know the plan" he nodded and hugged me again. "So, how are things running back home?" he just grinned.

"Your baby's in top condition, itachi took it for a spin a few times. Konohamaru misses you and Neji... he came looking for you a few days ago, when he arrived from Korea" I stiffened at Neji's name but he kept going. "He was shocked to know you were back in. She... she's good. We saw her a few days ago with her parents, playing. She's happy" I just nodded and swallowed the huge lump in my throat.

"I'm glad then... thing's aren't out of control?" I sighed as he shook his head 'no'. "That's good. Very good. Thank you" he nodded and hugged me again with a smirk. "I met your sister and brother" he froze up and tried to relax visibly though I knew him so well that I knew for a fact he was as tense as he originally was. His tight jaw gave him away. "She's a freaking bitch" I said with a slightly comical tone to really relax him. He did as I saw him laughing with a nod.

"yeah, a total bitch" I smiled and glared at the wall when i felt a hand on my shoulder, twirling me around and I heard their voice.

"So I'm a bitch?" I saw Kankuro stiffen again and he turned slowly after having stood up straight to his full height. I turned to see who's hand was on my shoulder and saw Naruto glaring at me. _'OH HELL NO'_ I bit back my words and saw Kankuro glare at the stupid blond touching me. I grabbed his hand and applied pressure on the back of it finally dropping it when he twitched and bit the inside of his cheek. The air was tense as 6'8 Kankuro glared at his 5'4 sister and 6' brother.

Kankuro was strong, really strong. If you saw him. He used to be a street fighter when he got out of jail and the best one out there. He had to get quick, easy income as he left jail. Being the only smart one of his siblings. He came with his siblings due to political prosecution. Yes, he hated my father for welcoming them with jail but he was a hell of a lot smarter than them as he was the only one to get out and stay out. You see they were released but Temari and Gaara went back in for attempting to kill my father. Kankuro was disappointed and sick of their stupidity so he washed his hands. He said he hadn't anything to do with the conspiration and his siblings took it as a sign of war. "You're with us or you aren't" He got sick of them ever since.

"Temari, Gaara" I said as I took a hold of his hand knowing he'd blow up soon. He turned to me slightly and squeezed my hand as thanks. "Yes, Temari. I called you a bitch" I said as I turned to see Kankuro clench his jaw further to the point where I thought he'd break it.

"What did you call me?" she hissed at me, venomously, in a threatening tone. Daring me to repeat it. I saw Gaara step forward and I got in my stoic mode again.

"I called you a bitch, are you _deaf_" she growled and tried to lunge at me but was stopped by Kankuro.

"Touch her and you and Gaara will be dead to me" she stopped and glared at him.

"Perhaps we aren't dead to you yet, but you are _**dead**_ to **us**" she bit back. I saw the flash of pain that crossed his eyes before he hid it and i began trembling and breathing heavily. I stepped forward and dropping Kankuro's hand I slapped her.

"_Dont fucking talk to him like that_" I hissed as she cupped her cheek, stunned. Only to find myself being pushed by Gaara. Kankuro and Ino caught a hold of me and Kankuro lost it. He stared at Gaara as if he had assassinated his whole family and punched him straight in his face, sending his youngest brother flying back.

"I warned you not to fucking touch her" he said as he walked back.

"Princess" I turned to see Sasue speak. "Control your actions. Until now you are not our enemy. You don't want to mess with us" he said in a bored tone that made my blood boil.

"Sasuke. I'm not sure if you haven't noticed it yet but: I declared war on you and your little group the moment that bitch over there punched my bed. And I promise you something. This... Royalty of yours? Is going down" I stopped and turned to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura. How're those wrists of yours?" she froze and began shaking. "That's exactly what I thought" that was the last I said before turning back to my friend.

"Kankuro! Watch your back, fucker!" I heard Temari yell and I lost it. No one, and I repeat, NO ONE threatens my friends. I turned around immediately and punched her right on the face, the moment gained from the punch made her face turn completely to the left and fly backwards and crash against the wall which caused her to spit blood. I was about to punch her again but instead I glared at her.

"Call him fucker ONE. MORE .TIME. I swear to you, you'll be back in the hell hole you came from... Bitch" I said to her face before turning to Kankuro who was holding back anyone who tried to touch me.

I glared at them chillingly and walked to Ino who stood shocked. A little after that I saw her face turn to horror and I turned just in time to catch Temari's punch. I glared at her again and she froze. She recovered a few seconds after and tried again. I caught her other fist as well but with my other hand. I released the past fist and took a hold of her left forearm and pulled her to me and lifter her over my head. Then I brought her down with quite a bit of strength yet nowhere near enough to kill her. She fell on her back and I twirled around and jumped up, straddling her as I held her in a chokehold.

"_Don't fucking touch me_" I growled at her menacingly, making her whimper and cower in fear. I released her and stood up, turning around to be welcomed by a kiss from Ino. I stared at her icily and she stopped and backed away.

I felt Kankuro's hand on my shoulder and I walked to the guys. I saw Shikamaru smirk at me, Shino nodded in approval and Kakashi stiffled a laugh. I huffed, attempting to calm myself down and turned to Kankuro... to see a swelling on his jaw. I touched it and he flinched.

"What happened?" I all but hissed at him. He shook his head and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Gaara punched him" I heard Kurenai say. I began shaking. I briefly heard Kakashi and Ino scold Kurenai for informing me who had punched my 'brother'. She just answered that she didn't thought I'd do anything and I didn't. Besides laughing, smirking and staring at the backs of the retreating Royalty.

"Hey Gaara!" I saw him stiffly turn to me, as if trying to control himself and not come at me. Hah. "You punched Kankuro" It wasn't a question, but a statement. He cocked his eyebrow and I saw Naruto push him back and smirk.

"What will you do, Princess?" he dared. I just laughed and smiled.

"Remember Matsuri? Your fiancée?" he widened his eyes.

"She's not in here" he stated as if trying to wriggle out of it. I walked towards him, pushing Naruto out of the way. I leaned into him, brushing my cheek against his.

"That, makes it all the easier" I said before drawing back and laughing like a little girl. I saw the flury of emotions cross his Aquamarine eyes. From Shock, to anger to, finally, sorrow. I just smiled innocently at him who pleaded at me with his eyes and I cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't you see? You may **think** you own this place... but I **know** that I own the country. From the politics... to the underworld that manages the whole world we live in. This country is mine to play with and you're in MY terrain so don't fuck with me because you'll get burnt. Gaara? I suggest you call her... who knows when you'll see her again... that is _if_ you see her again".

"Curious what messing with the wrong people causes" Kakashi said, slightly loudly making the Royalty practically growl. Kurenai laughed and all of the others just went back to our cells.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, how're those wrists of yours?" the pink haired girl froze up and shook as she stared at Hinata. I curiously watched her wrists and saw casts on each. I smiled as I knew Hinata did that. "That's what I thought" I heard her say before walking back again. I also turned to walk with her and froze when I heard Temari speak.

"Kankuro! Watch your back fucker!" I began breathing heavily, never having been a person to stand much shit from someone... even less after I became a fighter. I forgot about Hinata for a while as I regained my composure. When I finally did I looked around for Hinata to see her in front of my sister with her fist in the air and my sister flying backwards and crashing against the wall. I just felt a pang when I saw my sister spit blood and I sighed. The worst of all of this was... I knew Hinata was holding back most of her strength. In the meantime all of this with Hinata happened I was just standing back and holding back whoever thought would touch her, from Sasuke to a blond boy. The only thing in my mind was 'keep Hinata safe' just like she did with me. Gaara was the only one that tried to get past me but I didn't budge. Hinata was about to walk to her but stopped and just glared at her.

"Call him fucker .TIME. I swear to you, you'll be back in the hell hole you came from... Bitch" she walked towards me, visibly trying to calm down. She had seen me holding back Gaara and the others back and she just walked to Ino.

I felt Gaara become restless at her calm and I held him even harder. Curiously I stared at Temari who got up and ran to Hinata in an attempt to punch her. I was about to call out to Hinata but Gaara felt how I slightly released him and took the moment to hit me square in the jaw. I growled and just felt my little brother tackle me down and punching me in the same spot and then in my ribs and so on.

I ignored my brother and stared at my 'sister' and actual sister. Hinata was holding Temari's fist and just staring at her with the world's amount of Ice in just one glance. Temari tried again and Hinata just grabbed her other fist as if it wasn't fazing her. Then I'm not sure if she realized it but an edge of her lips twitched upwards as she let go of the first fist and grabbed Temari's left forearm. I knew this move... and I knew Temari'd be hurt in a few minutes. She lifted her up and slammed her down with a bit more strength.

I flinched and saw how my 'little sister' twirled gracefully and just slammed her hand down to my sister's neck in a crushing chokehold that had my sister whimpering. I felt Gaara release me to go and aid Temari but I bit back a growl and turned us around, paralyzing him. I just stared at Hinata saying something to my sister and all of my strength was at the time holding this redhead. Then she left and stopped before Ino who was the one who stopped her and placed a kiss on Hinata. I froze. Wasn't Hinata with Itachi? Hinata just stood there but I just saw her face. Ino backed away and I guessed Hinata had glared at her, who then turned to the other guys. I stood up and ignored the red marks on my brother's arms, following Hinata in desperation, scared that something had happened to her or that she was too riled up emotionally to calm down.

I decided to help a bit and I just laid my hand on her shoulder, soothing her. She silently understood my message: 'Ignore them. I'm here for you'. She relaxed physically, at least a bit and she exhaled to calm herself down. She turned to me swiftly and I just gave her a small, pained smile. Then I realized she had noticed the bruise from my brother's continuous hits on my jaw. I froze up and stared at her slightly shocked as she touched the bruise. I could see the fire lick at her irises, and the anger was visible. I beat myself up for forgetting the bruise and for turning into the pussy Brother I became when I was with her. Hard towards anyone but her. She asked what I feared the most.

"what happened?" I just shook my head, refusing to tell her who did it, which I knew was the meaning for the question.

Sure I was mad at my siblings but I didn't want them dead! I still cared for them... even if they said they didn't care for me. She raised her eyebrow and I relaxed, thinking, wrongly, that for once she'd drop it. That was before a girl tattled on me.

"Gaara did it. Gaara punched him" and... I had the urge to punch this nosy bitch. Why the fuck did she tell her! I drowned all of the noises and tried to stare at Hinata's face to guess her next move. Not like I could, anyway. I thought she would go berserk before her bell like laugh escaped and her smile grew.

"Hey Gaara!" I stiffened and just witnessed the exchange. "You punched Kankuro" she continued once she had their attention. The blonde got past my brother and smirked.

"What will you do?" he had the guts to dare her and I just winced. Wrong move Blondie. I heard Hina laugh and I waited for the low-blow to come.

"Remember Matsuri? Your fiancée?" Gaara seemed panicked and I gaped. I didn't expect Hinata to deliver such a low-blow. She knew Matsuri was the only person Gaara had besides Temari... and before today, me.

"She's not here" he tried to use that statement to have her back up from the plan. Silly boy. She always knows what she's doing and she always over-researches her victims and their connections. She had that same cynical smile on her face and walked towards him, pushing the stupid blond out of the way. She leaned into Gaara, almost intimately and clearly whispered something to him which made him stiffen. I recognized the fear in his eyes as it ate him. She just drew back and laughed like a little girl.

"Don't you see? You may _think_ you own this place... but I **know** that I own the country. From the politics... to the underworld that manages the whole world we live in. This country is mine to play with and you're in MY terrain so don't fuck with me because you'll get burnt. Gaara? I suggest you call her... who knows when you'll see her again... that is _if_ you see her again" I looked at the ground. I knew what she'd do... and I also knew no one could stop her since the only one that could was dead... and buried.

Matsuri was to be executed and thanks to the anger my brother caused her... it wouldn't be a relatively merciful death. At first hour in the morning... Matsuri would die. For the first time in my brother's life he wasn't shaking due to anger... but the pure essence of fear. I pitied him. No matter how tough you were (or thought you were) you are never ready to take on Hinata... the only thing that you will do is undoubtedly loose. She could spot your weak-spots like she could count her fingers. At the moment I remember how lucky I was that I was on her good side plus how careful and loyal I had to be to her. One wrong move and someone will be killed. Either you... or one of your loved ones.

She just laughed and I followed her gloomily. I couldn't believe how much she had changed. I just heard a thump and sobs. I knew Gaara, for once, ever since mom's death, was crying... and I couldn't help but want to hug him and brush his worries away... except that I knew how life was and his worries were well placed.

"Curious what messing with the wrong people causes" the grey haired one said as he tried to erase the amusement from his voice. I had to agree with what he was saying. They were just kids in the eyes of God and to all of us who knew about life. Sadly... Hinata wasn't a kid anymore by anyone's eyes but God... and I'm pretty sure even he's having second thoughts.

The day after the incident and arrival of Kankuro. I was happy, it had been a while. He was my brother, more of a brother than anyone else in my family. I laughed as I heard Ino come running and call for me for the news that they put on in the TV. I ignored her and stared at the commotion.

I had sat down in a chair far away from the television and just read a book I had booked from the library. Every now and then watching our opposition group since I knew the news would break Gaara. I shrugged and didn't even flinch as I heard the news.

"And onto the main news we have right now... Matsuri Yukino, ex-citizen of Suna and girlfriend of the ex-Kazekage Sabaku no Miyano was killed last night in an act of torture and probably hatred. The woman was found lying lifeless in the floor after having been shot 66 times and all the limbs having been removed. Inside sources state that she was having an affair with the ex-Kazekage's son a prisoner at the General Terminal..." I didn't even move except for one time that I yawned. Iruka was extremely helpful. I shot a smile at him and he just smiled back. I kept reading except Gaara's voice brought me out of my book fantasy.

"I _hate_ you" he hissed. I just laughed and kept reading. Iruka walked to Gaara with Genma and they brought him to Tsunade to tell him the sad news.

"Told you. Play with fire... and you'll get burnt" I just allowed the wind to deliver my words since I didn't even look at him as I said it.

* * *

A ten year old Hinata ran around a flower field as she giggled and smiled. Black, experienced eyes followed her every move until he cleared his throat and called for her.

She turned to him and ran to hug him before going back in the Dojo with her katana.

Sarutobi stared at his little apprentice and 'granddaughter' with a smile which she eagerly returned. She was a shy, serious and reserved _woman_ but when she was with him she became the girl she actually was. A kid. The child she should always be.

Sarutobi loved her as a granddaughter, the tiny bundle of joy and energy was the best that happened to this old man and he'd never stop knowing that. He knew about her life and he felt sorry for her but mad at her family. However he felt selfish for, in a dark part of his heart, feeling thankful and happy since it was her father that pushed her to learn the secrets of ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu since he was paranoid and thought a good public escort should know how to defend herself and mainly him. The mature young girl struck her Katana wielding stance and Sarutobi inwardly flinched.

'A ten year old sword master in training to what has this world come to?' he thought bitterly before erasing the frown and smiling at the small girl. He'd protect her; he swore as he saw the graceful stance and blows she delivered at the shadow-clone of himself.

**Okay... once again I'm sorry for not writting this earlier. I'm busy and I have exams... a lot of them, so I just don't have the time to update every single one of my stories since some are in hiatus for a reason- mainly writers block. Either way. I hope you like the storyyyyy :) since I do it for you peopleeeee. And... I'd appreciate it if you showed me some love by clicking that button at the end of the page and sending me feedback. **

**I'm starting to add some of the parts of Hinata's memories that are important. At some point in the near future I will start with a three or four chapter flashback that will give you a glimpse of Hinata's life and what has made her this person. ****I love you guys. :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Deadly Pas de Deux

**I do not own Naruto, or its characters. **

**To all my reviewers: I love you, thank you for sticking with me and I hope you are not so mad because of my lack of updating. I thank you SO much for reviewing, seriously your reviews make my day! **

**Also, there is a lemon in this chapter :O guess whom? :D yes, it's the appearance of our favourite couple. So… I'll make a warning for all of you who don't like sexual scenes to skip it. The sexual part is a lot weaker than the emotional and metaphorical part- what I mean is the description of the act isn't as strong as in other lemons are. Also, to those of you who don't mind reading lemons or actually like them- this one is my first one so… don't be so harsh. I tried to do it to the best of my abilities. **

**Anyway sorry for taking so long in posting, but here is the new chapter. Enjoy :) **

**P.S: Try not to skip the last Authors Note as I have a few important things to tell you guys anyway, enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

"And onto the main news we have right now... Matsuri Yukino, ex-citizen of Suna and girlfriend of the ex-Kazekage Sabaku no Miyano was killed last night in an act of torture and probably hatred. The woman was found lying lifeless in the floor after having been shot 66 times and all the limbs having been removed. Inside sources state that she was having an affair with the ex-Kazekage's son a prisoner at the General Terminal..." I didn't even move except for one time that I yawned. Iruka was extremely helpful. I shot a smile at him and he just smiled back. I kept reading except Gaara's voice brought me out of my book fantasy.

"I _hate_ you" he hissed. I just laughed and kept reading. Iruka walked to Gaara with Genma and they brought him to Tsunade to tell him the sad news.

"Told you. Play with fire... and you'll get burnt" I just allowed the wind to deliver my words since I didn't even look at him as I said it.

I heard a commotion and hesitated when I walked already out of the room but just leaned against the wall and listened. I heard Kankuro's voice.

"Temari, there is nothing I can do. Even if you are my sister, she's the most precious person I have and she has a quick but unrelenting temper"

"You asshole! You could have stopped her! Gaara is devastated, no punch nor word deserves to get an innocent person killed!" I glared at nothing in particular as I grinded my teeth together- she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Temari, he brought it upon himself. Though she did go overboard, we all warned you… you should have known not to play games like this with the girl who has the country in the palm of her hand" I let out a breath and stormed out.

* * *

"So, somehow I have no faults yet. A little bit corrupt now aren't we?" I teased as I sat in the chair before Tsunade. She clicked her tongue and gave me a sharp look.

"Best to keep that little pretty mouth quiet, I was able to put it off as provocation..." she brought the cup of sake to her lips and gulped it down. I rolled my eyes.

"Drinking at work? Not the best thing to do... Anyway, it **was** due to provocation. She made me do it. If it weren't for her stupidity she wouldn't be in the infirmary right now being healed by Shizune" Tsunade just stared at me... clearly mad.

"Don't think yourself to be that superior, Hyuuga. Get on my bad side... and it won't be nice" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure. Well... I have things to do so, if you'll excuse me" I tried to stand up and leave but she wouldn't have it.

"Sit down, Hyuuga. I talked to your father, a very scary man by the way" I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, he said that he's really trying to get you out so to just hold on for a couple of months and you'll be out with your beloved family" I just stared at her and headed outside.

"Sure. Bye" I left without even paying any mind to her as I was walking to my room.

"Hyuuga. You have visitors" I turned to look at Genma staring at me annoyed. I glared at him and walked over to the visitors room. Genma stopped to open the big metal door and signalled me to go in. I was about to enter when I saw Neji. I was about to turn around when Genma stopped me. "Get your hot little piece of ass over there Hyuuga". I ripped my arm from his grasp and plopped down before my cousin.

"Hinata" he tried. I ignored him completely. "Hinata listen to me" Mmm... I dun wanna. "Fuck! Would you listen to me?" I barely glared at him and stood up.

"For Kami's sake Genma, open this shit, get me out of here, NOW!" I said before being pulled back to my seat. I sat down again and just glared at Neji with all my strength. "WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NEJI?" He seemed taken aback by my outburst but he composed himself soon enough.

"Your father... he... he has begun to strike Hanabi" I widened my eyes and slammed my hands down on the table, standing up in the process.

"WHAT?" That goddamned slimy bastard... "Why?" he looked down and I clenched my fists. I had to hit something. NOW.

"He... he was trying to teach her the basics to be the new heiress of Hyuuga Enterprises since he's now a politician but he wasn't pleased with the outcome. He wants her to be you Hinata! And She can't! I don't know what to do to help anymore! You never had to go through that!" I clenched my jaw and suppressed a growl. My tongue clicked and all the pieces fit together.

He didn't come here for me, far from that. He _needed_ my help. My mother probably sent him since they believed I was his little doll. They believed I can calm down my father and that he would listen to me because I was the only person he treated semi-decently. Sure, I was never his daughter. In his eyes, I was a pawn, I'd get him to power, and in the way I'd be his sexual toy, we can't have the new chancellor (about to be president) be sexually frustrated.

Neji and Hanabi got the scoldings, the trips, the praises when they got good grades.

'You can't get less than a 100% Hinata... or you know what'll happen to you!' I still remembered the threats. I was the pretty, prim, proper little doll. The innocent sex object that got all the lecherous men to vote for him, the pretty girly that got the women's votes. I was nothing more than a pawn for power. I was the one with the easy, _happy_ life. Since I was his mistress, I had to tell him to stop?

My eyes were taken over by fiery ice and Neji stiffened visibly as goosebumps rose on his skin.

"Yes Neji, I'm sorry. I had a doll's life! How could I forget? You really had it rough, didn't you...? Don't worry, he won't strike her again. I'll make sure of it" he just nodded and began to stand up. "However, don't come here again... _in your life_. Don't ask me for help... who knows what may happen to you" I offhandedly threw as I knew he could feel the tension in the air along with the killing intent. He knew of my track record... he knew I had killed. Just the homicides weren't on my criminal record. He stumbled on the chair and I walked calmly to the door where Genma waited for me. I knocked twice and cocked an eyebrow as he opened it.

I walked outside, where everyone was. 'Fresh air time' they called it. I ignored my allies and walked to the exercise area where machines, punching bags and things of the sort were arranged. I walked to the punching bag and didn't even stop as I flew a kick to the punching bag. I kept kicking, right, left, high, low, Series of punches, finally I did a palm strike and left. A little after 15 seconds I heard the sand begin to drip down until the whole leather exploded. Kankuro came to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, hey... shhhh... come on. Are you ok? Hinata... calm down..." He knew I was shaking, I wasn't trying to hide it and I just pushed him off and walked to my cell. Once in my cell I plopped down on my bed and reached with my tongue the razor blade that was hidden in my cheek. I pulled it out and began carelessly scraping it against my wrists. My anger wouldn't disappear unless I did this... or unless I killed someone. The last option is not available so I'll take what I can get.

The gate slammed open and I looked up to see Sasuke standing there. I cocked an eyebrow and I saw him staring at the crimson trails running down my arms_._

"What do you want, Sasuke?" he glared at me coldly and I just stared at him. "Glare away, I'm not afraid of you" he switched on his stoic mode and walked to me.

"You don't call me Uchiha" he vaguely stated. I stared at him bored.

"Did you come here to point out evident things?" he stood quiet. "I didn't peg you for the stupid type so state your business or walk away. One more chance, _what do you want_?" he just rolled his eyes.

"You just met me and you aren't using my last name. Why?" I scoffed.

"That's your question?" I waited for any confirmation and his silence gave all the necessary. "I underestimated your idiocy..." he stared at me without a pause.

"Why?" he pushed. I grazed the razor once again against my wrist, making the original cut deeper.

"You know the answer. I can see it in your eyes. You need me to reject your idea, your need it for confirmation, it's obvious. Say it" he flinched and stiffened almost immediately, until an uneasy look took over.

"You know Itachi" I simply smirked and looked at him again.

"Bingo! Good doggie! Yes, I know Itachi... and by calling you an Uchiha I'd be insulting him, so... why not call you by your name and him by his and no insults are thrown around" I said with a bright smile... a cynical one. "Oh and Sasuke... You're kind of a disgrace to the Uchihas... the Royalty? Seriously? They have accomplished things that compared to yours are... I believe you are a -1000 in their view. A failure. No snake bastard will help with that" With each point I scored he winced and my grin just grew bigger and bigger by the second.

He growled after I finished and rushed to me, taking me by the neck and pinning me against the wall. He stared at me as he steadily decreased the inflow of air.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't hurt you" he hissed in my face, a cynical smile appearing on his. "I could snap your pretty little neck right now and no one would do shit about it, so give me _one_ reason to forgive those things you said about me and my family" I raised an eyebrow and ignored the increasing lack of air.

"The truth. Why apologize for it? Reason enough for not killing me? Because you know as well as I do that the moment you _dare_ hurt me, you'll be dead too" He had been staring at me intently. I realized soon that his hold wasn't hurting and almost wasn't cutting off any air at all. His eyes deviated to my lips and changed their course, now they darted from my eyes, to my lips, to my eyes again... His glance was cold, calculating, lustful and with a hint of sadness squeezed in somewhere.

The moment I stopped talking his lips engulfed mine in passion and his hand released my neck and turned to snaking down my body.

My whole body felt bizarre, consumed by passion as our tongues entwined in a deadly pas de deux. Nothing but raw lust emanated from our bodies besides pure killing instinct. Predator vs Predator. Two powerful creatures with no other desire than to defeat the other one.

Our lips disengaged for a second, scorching pants escaped our lips as I backed away from him slowly, my eyes never leaving his. His hand ran through his hair in frustration. The tension in the air was dripping heavily with sex.

I raised my hands to my ponytail and released the long strands from the tight hold, a cascade of indigo poured over my shoulders. He tried to stay back, by the wall, but his inner quarrel wasn't relenting, far from it.

Itachi briefly crossed my mind, but he left soon after being erased accompanied by the feeling of guilt.

Sasuke twitched by the wall as his onyx orbs trailed down my hot and bothered body; locking for a few extra seconds on a few specific locations. I allowed my own eyes to run him down as I took in all, including the bulge on the crotch area. A growl ripped from his throat as he took in my gaze exuding sex.

He failed at keeping himself at bay. He pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over to me, the positions were decided. Eyes of a predator locked on his prey oozed hatred and unadulterated lust.

His hand took mine and pulled my chest into his torso almost bruising me as his lips descended and sought my own desperately. My brain switched off as lust clouded all. My hand snaked under his shirt and I gripped at his back, my fingernails scraping the alabaster skin that covered toned muscles.

He was handsome, I couldn't deny that. Far from it. He was almost ethereal, godly and highly dangerous. Nothing, compared to Itachi's aura of death and destruction but a runner-up for it, but he did beat Itachi at looks. Itachi's physique was extraordinary but he had nothing on this fallen angel, a demonic creature with perfection as physical properties.

He ripped his lips from mine bruising, a growl slipping through as a trail of saliva connected our lips and a look of lust connected our gazes. He tore off his shirt and mine before he turned to my neck, kissing harshly, nipping, biting.

"Don't leave marks" I managed to choke out between stifled moans. His eyes, mischievous and daring at first but soon settled for a hesitant nod. I exhaled in relief and once again gave into the pleasure. His hands that had taken off my black tank top now searched for a way to unbind my breasts until he smirked. He took a hold of my chin and my lips immediately.

His tongue snaked in and swiftly took the blade from the inside of my cheek and took it out, slipping it out of my lips and between his. He broke off and grabbed the razor blade with a smirk meanwhile he brought it down to my bindings, cutting through the cloth and scraping my skin, beads of crimson oozing. I moaned at the sight.

**(Commence the Lemony part)**

I didn't care even as the blood stained his snowy torso and toned arms. Groans, moans and whimpers were all that resounded in the 3x3 cell. We kept kissing, his hands cupping and fondling my D-cup breasts. He walked us to the bunk and threw me on it. His lips never left mine as his hand snaked down past my skirt and to my underwear. I could feel that delicious smirk on his face as his hands ripped off my panties. He held my hands over my head as he had slipped in three long fingers in my painfully wet core, using his thumb to rub my clit.

I released a gasp at the intrusion and was about to moan loudly but he stifled it with a kiss. A scoff as he saw my gaze and I bit his lip, biting it into my mouth and sucking on it. His eyes closed and a soft groan made me smirk in turn. I opened my eyes and gave him a daring look.

I began meeting his pumps half-way as my back arched into his figure. He leaned against me, his figure enveloping my own. His pecs against my rock hard nipples, I felt the coil in my stomach tighten steadily, ready to spring. I felt his bulge press against my legs as his fingers continued their motion that brought me over the cliff. His lips licked and nipped at my neck and finally a gasp and slight squeal left my lips as I felt the delicious sensation take over my body, my bones turning to jell-o against him. He chuckled softly and caught my lips again, he released me and brought his fingers to my lips. I glared at him as I took his fingers in my mouth and allowed my tongue to roam all over them. He tensed and I felt his bulge become bigger as it rubbed against my nether regions. I began rocking with him as I kept my gaze locked onto his and his fingers in my mouth.

He growled loudly and finally got rid of his pants and his boxers and rammed into me almost animalistically. We complimented the others motions as he thrust into me roughly and I thrust against him roughly as well, both trying to fill me up as much his member could. I felt him all hard and long against me and I moaned breathlessly. I couldn't believe how good all this felt. He groaned with each thrust, his breath ragged as the beads of sweat slid down his ivory stone body.

No sweetness, love or care hid behind any touch, pain mixed with the pleasure as we brought each other the closest to heaven that two demonic sinners could with a cry, our fluids mingling in the explosion. Our ragged breathing combined as the only sound in the room. I pushed him off me in one motion and without any acknowledgement of what just happened I stood up and tied my hair back in the ponytail it was before.

**(End of the Citrus)**

I made my way to the clothes and the cut up bindings. I disposed of the bindings, grabbed my clothes and put them on, my back to him all the while. When I finally finished I turned to leave from the cell. I walked right past him and heard him talk.

"Not gonna acknowledge me, or what happened at least?" my poker face on I responded.

"There's nothing to acknowledge. Nothing happened. Good day Sasuke" I said before continuing my way over to the infirmary.

* * *

I saw her walking away with the blood marks on her body and the bloody bindings in the trash.

My jaw was clenched tightly as I saw her retreating back and I just punched the wall, leaving an indentation in the wall along with destroying the skin on my knuckles which caused bleeding.

Itachi... My family.

Who was she to know about me and my family?

A growl escaped my lips as I walked out of the room that smelled like musk (like all the other cells) and sex. She was attractive, I couldn't deny it but I had to keep my focus. She'd be my source of information about Itachi.

I turned on my heel and left to find my crew. Poor princess, so not used to others being higher in status than her. She should get used to it.

* * *

I stumbled as I clutched my stomach in pain and doubled over. My back against the wall, I slid down and hit the floor repeatedly as the stiffled tears blurred my eyesight.

How could I have done that? Slept with someone else...? Not only that, but with the only person that I knew would affect Itachi? He knew of my sleeping around, he knew it never meant a thing and this time was not different... except for the fact that it was with the only person he hated more than life itself.

He always told me he didn't mind when rumours got to his ears of people that had slept with me... he had told me he was fine with it. That I could do whatever I wanted as long as I was his in heart and soul and when I was with him, my body was his. I told him it was mutual but he just shook his head and told me he couldn't desire anyone else but me.

It made me feel bad, to think that I could desire others, but I shrugged it off, as did he.

However, I was positive that if he ever came to find out I slept with his most despised person... the same rules would not apply, not even close.

I wiped my tears from my eyes and shakily stood up to continue my way to the infirmary.

* * *

She was 12 and dressed like a woman. A black, long sleeved dress hung to her figure. She had a swell to her stomach and she wore black tights with a pair of one-inch heels. A black veil that covered her pretty face up to her red nose.

Sniffles were the only sound besides the clash of the rain drops against the grass, in the empty and rainy cemetery.

Her dress was heaved down by the water as it clung to her like the weight of the world.., of guilt.

She looked 17 minimum, due to her figure and her eyes. The innocence was outweighed by the pain, now, almost non-existent.

She slowly kneeled on the tombstone and ripped the veil off her face and a tear fell, mixed with the rain. Then the next one, and the next one until they wouldn't stop. A torrent of tears made their way down as she wrapped herself in her arms, trying to keep herself warm, instead of the chill inside her soul.

She laid down in a fetal position on the tomb, waiting, hoping for some way to be hugged by her only father figure in the Earth. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay long as she hugged the bouquet of lilies and white roses she had brought with her.

And soon enough, came the bodyguards along with her father. He stared at her, detached. He waited for a second, waiting for her to recognize their presence and not make them do something embarrassing. And she did recognize their presence but chose not to show it. The bodyguards asked Hiashi what to do and a growl ripped from his lips as he leaned down just enough to grab her arm and pull her up.

A cry of pain slipped from her now bluish lips before she stepped on her feet and stared at her father. His anger evident as he glared at her. No questions crossed his eyes, not the type of questions she'd get thrown at her were she her cousin or her sister.

No "Why did you come here?", no "Are you OK?", no "Why didn't you leave if it was raining?", no "You could catch a cold, do you realize that?" and no "Do you know how worried we were?". Just silence that would chill someone else to the bone if it weren't for her already chilled soul. Her eyes caught his gaze again as he released her. She backed away towards the tombstone but his eyes lit with rage. He rushed towards her and raised his hand as he struck her cheek.

Her face was turned to the side due to the momentum of the smack. She turned to see her father, fear evident in her gaze. She seemed no longer the adult but now a fear-stricken child.

Her father grabbed her arm again and began pulling her in the direction they came from, to the black Mercedes. She struggled against his grip until he turned to her again and glared even more icily as before. He pulled her with more strength making her almost trip. Her hand released the bouquet, now partly destroyed as she saw the amount of petals that had fallen. Tears stung her eyes as she walked, partly dragged by her father as the rain continued pouring, her indigo hair already stuck to her face, however she just seemed to see the tombstone that she was leaving behind.

**

* * *

**

**Here is the new chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long in posting this and for it being so short, there is no excuse for it. There's an explanation but not an excuse, school is time draining. I hope you guys will forgive me. **

**So we get to see a bit more of Hinata's past before she changed. This is important guys, it's one of the main factors for the story as it shows her humanity. **

**And she slept with Sasuke! So yes, all of you Sasuhina lovers, here is the first ounce of sasuhina in the story! You'll come to see more and more of it as the story goes on. **

**As I suppose you guys noticed, the story's main axis isn't the pairing but the couple is important to the whole plot. And I guess you saw the Sasuke POV. There will be more of these as he grows in importance to the story. **

**Plus we're in for an extended flashback in either the next chapter or the one after that. As I said, the emotional scars she carries are important as they make her who she is. **

**I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. **

**Also, now onto the updating. I will go for vacations on Friday the 18****th**** of this month and will have a whole month of vacations so I'm hoping I will be able to continue writing and posting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am also hoping two other things. 1) that you guys haven't lost faith in me because I've been an author on hiatus for so long and 2) that you guys will click on that white button with green letters and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**OH! And for all of you who were confused in the past chapters due to the abrupt changes in POV. That isn't part of my writing; I did separate the POV's and change in scene but when I posted them up on fan fiction apparently fan fiction erased my separations. So I fixed them and they are most comprehensible now. **


	5. Chapter 5: Family moments

_So… It's been a while since I actually updated any of my past stories but now I'm in vacation and trying to at least post up one or two chapters of each in-progress story. I can't guarantee I will be able to post one for each story but I have the intention of doing so. _

_I started with Countdown to hell because it's the heaviest one and that I can only write while being sad or angry because it's the one with the heaviest mood. _

_Also, I wanted to give a big thank you to Acumichi, __Kaila Azrotherihar1979, BjornstjerneBjornson, rain-dancer, o.0, l'Ollonais Sephiria Chronos in your dreams as well and field innocence for reviewing and telling me their thoughts! Also Thank you to all of you guys who favourited me and put me in their story alerts. I hope you guys like it! _

***********Before you go on to reading I have to warn you that this chapter is a) mostly flashbacks and memories, and b) is extremely sexual and sick. This chapter is very very sick and treats incest. A LOT of incest. So you're warned. ********

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

All my life I had heard people tell me I shouldn't expect the worst of people, that there were some good people in the world and not everyone was out to hurt me. I wanted to laugh and just tell them there could be millions of good people in the world, but the bad people out to hurt me could go over them, destroy them, manipulate them, force them if they even tried to help me. The enemies I had earned had more power than all the good people put together.

I, as a victim of life, have realized that who you are doesn't depend only on your values and beliefs but on the past experiences you have had which will make you grow and build who you are now.

When I met Itachi all of my past had molded me into mostly of what I am now. I was a broken porcelain doll whose heart had been broken one too many times, so she locked her heart and disposed of the key, vowing to never care for anyone again. After all, everyone who loved me genuinely ended up dying. I had become a misanthrope, a clinically depressed girl with anger management issues that had been the result of post-traumatic stress disorder.

I guess that night was the breaking point. I had been a troubled child since early in my life, after all, I looked like my mom's twin, who had been my father's real desire (I won't say love because after 17 years of being his "daughter" I knew he was a monster incapable of love). The fact that I looked like my mother's twin made my father lust after me too, ever since I was young.

Can you imagine the idea of beginning to teach your seven year old daughter how to pleasure a man (though the technique was mainly for him)? I guess everyone in my family had some sort of mental issue… I was just the only one that broke. I suppose I was weak like my father had told me since little.

The moment a twelve year old has gone through more shit than people thrice her age, you know she'll be fucked up and truthfully I wasn't the exception. I didn't cower and began fearing men, or physical contact. I didn't begin fearing people. I didn't become clinically depressed and would never go out of my room. I was just angry. I was _furious_; with the world, with myself, with my father, with my mother, with my siblings, with life and my luck… but most of all with the two fuckers who cut the only thread that kept my life together.

I guess I am just misunderstood (or not understood at all). I hope you, dear reader at least will begin to comprehend why I did what I did, because I know not even Itachi (who is the one who knows everything about my life) could. I guess Kankuro just triggered this self-hate again.

I am a monster, but a misunderstood monster to a point where anyone believes I will do even things as despicable as kill a person who hasn't done me any wrong just to get back at Gaara. Yes, I am ruthless, I spare no one, but I will never do to anyone what they did to me and I would never purposely destroy the one thread that links you to humanity, the only thing that keeps you sane, and Matsuri was that for Gaara. Yes I knew about her death before everyone else because by the time my people went over there to give her a scare she was already dead. Apparently Gaara was only one of the many affairs she had and sadly he was the least dangerous of them all. It was just a matter of time before one of her affairs discovered how she was using them and send someone to kill her.

I officially introduce myself to you: I am the daughter of Hiashi and Hinako Hyuuga. My father is part of a clan that has existed since many years ago. Back in the moment, my ancestors believed that they should keep the clan pure so they made them interbreed. How would you know if you were a pure blooded Hyuuga? You would have Grey-Lilac colored eyes and brown hair. Since it is a recessive gene then if you copulated with anyone (even grey or green eyes which aren't the dominant) your eyes would never be that Hyuuga color. My mother Hinako had a twin, just like my father did, and she was called Hanako. Hanako at the time was very criticized because for some freak miracle she had this… midnight-blue/indigo colored hair and she didn't have nor grey nor lilac eyes she had a piercing amethyst, which unlike the "Byakugan" (the name the elders gave the recessive gene) wasn't opaque at all, it was almost like looking through an amethyst stone. My father had to marry the first cousin of the main family, my father, lead by lust (because even if Hanako was vastly criticized she was still renown in the family as the most beautiful of them all) wanted to marry her. The council of elders refused not only because she was a freak Hyuuga but she wasn't the eldest of the sisters. My father resigned himself to my mother Hinako.

My father had always been power hungry; it was a characteristic of his. The more power he had the more he could step on people, rule things, so by the time Hanako was married off to some other Hyuuga fellow my father had to give up on her. So, he decided to sate his lust with other women. He began going often to brothels, strip clubs, and all shady places that would have hot women with minimal quantity of clothes. He realized that the shady businesses earned a lot of money, so he began spending and spending and had already created this whole… underground web of corrupt and disgusting places that would use women as tools for pleasure and birthing.

My mother felt insulted by everything that my father was doing since he hadn't even touched her once in the sexual way. Basically it was because my father didn't care about my mother, he married her because he had to and because the image of a family guy would improve his reputation and support for the business and political plans he had for the future. He gave my mother what she wanted. He really only fucked her twice, the first time they got me, six years later he fucked my mother again and my sister Hanabi was born. He officially had two daughters. He now had the image of a family man in his pocket. By the time my sister Hanabi was 1 I was 7 and then my torture began.

My mother hadn't really accepted me that much or loved me as much as Hanabi or (later on) Neji basically because I got similar looks to Hanako, only difference is I also had my father's nose and my mother's lips, and a tiny waist for a small child. My father accused me of inciting him, of being a cock tease- a term which at the time I didn't understand- he said I was too pretty for my own good and that he wanted me to be his doll. Of course, for a 4 year old child whose mother has practically neglected her and made her feel excluded and alone, getting the support of her father and his praises… they made me soar in the sky. I used to believe Hiashi could do no wrong. He was like my hero. Everyone liked him, he had lots of friends, and he would constantly buy me toys and also be very stern on my education. Since little he began molding me into his doll… his puppet.

I had been entered in swimming lessons by the age of 2, by the age of 4 I had begun violin, by the age of 6 I started ballet. The list would keep growing. He would enter me in everything he could think of plus having advanced courses with my private tutor, who had been teaching me since I was 1. My father nowadays tells me I am his biggest investment. I can't even begin to imagine how much money he spent into molding me into his precious princess. I was a 'gifted child' the teachers would say, but really any kid who begins practicing something like crazy since he or she was practically a toddler then of course by the age of 7 or 8 they will be good. So, by the age of 7 I also began getting courses on seduction, imparted by my own father. He would say he was the best teacher because he loved me more than anyone else in this world and I trusted him. So I blindly followed. The first block of lessons was kissing, from pecks to French kisses. The lessons would take around two hours, sometimes more- they all depended on my father. And the first ten lessons we spent 2 full hours making out.

By that time he had begun to show me the "French kiss" which I didn't like because, really, which child will like the idea of getting someone's tongue thrust into your mouth and down your throat? Thus I began doubting these things that he was teaching me. But I trusted him, so I kept going until he told me I was a pro at kissing. Then the next step was how to give handjobs. For a child that age to be presented with a… member as ugly as the penis is… well it wasn't something that made me feel too well, but seeing my father's happy face and each class telling me I was improving so much erased the feeling I had while doing the deed. By that time my father had allowed me to go to a normal school… or at least non-home schooling. It really was a school for children prodigies and rich kids who could afford the exorbitant amount of money.

At that time I began fearing my father. He was no longer the loving father always but he would be strict and harsh at times a bit "caring". I realized that the first day of school in which they gave a surprise quiz and I didn't get a 100, I got only 96. I was happy, I had come bouncing in to show my father and that was the first time he struck me. He scolded me for one hour as I tried to stifle the tears that threatened to fall because of the hand print he left in my cheek. He told me I could never get a score or grade lower than 100.

In that moment I realized my father wasn't who I had thought, also at that time I was more mature because I no longer believed my dad when he told me the Seduction and Pleasure classes, but really there was nothing I could do. I was scared of being hit. So things escalated in the "Seduction" class. I had gone up to blowjobs and my father would finger me. He would bathe me and clothe me, all the while touching me and ejaculating all over me. Luckily he had decided to leave my virginity for later. I had become my father's sexual outlet. He wanted to fuck me, he would tell me that everytime and I was already disgusted with him and hence with myself as well. I had begun to learn about what sex was, what kissing was and it was not supposed to be done with your father. I felt sick to my stomach.

* * *

"Come on baby, its time" the older man walked into the girl's room. The room was lilac and had butterflies painted on it. It was filled from head to toe with toys, giant teddy bears, small stuffed animals, porcelain dolls on shelves and had a small table with a porcelain tea set, it was a girl's dream room. The small child lay asleep in her canopy bed with curtains of the softest of silks. The man walked up to the bed and shook the small girl awake, even though it was late in the night.

A head with messy long dark indigo tresses turned over to the side and saw her father. Her expression turned into one of fear and disgust, but she knew better and she sat up. She was dressed in a long sleeveless nightgown that had one of the straps down as she moved and rubbed her eyes cutely. "Hey sweetheart, it's eleven o'clock… you know what that means, baby" she hesitantly nodded in response as she stood up and looked at her father pleadingly. "No, baby, don't give me that face. Daddy needs it. Come on" he took her face and gave her a bruising kiss. She had tears welling up in her eyes and a couple of the tears fell. He thrust his tongue in her mouth and touched her over her clothes, lingering in her lady parts that hadn't begun to develop yet. She could feel his hard penis against her and she choked a sob, she knew she had to do what she had been trained to.

The small barely ten-year old girl moved her hand and directed it to his father's male anatomy, closing her eyes in pain. She saw her father make it easier for her as he opened his Yukata and was nude beneath it; his hard member's opening oozing liquid. The girl swallowed to control the bile that was rapidly rising through her esophagus. She lowered her hands and kneeled on the floor before him. Her small hands gripped the twitching phallus and moved her hands up and down, playing with her father's testicles.

The room echoed her father's gasps and grunts, his encouraging praises and he grabbed her head and pushed it down towards his member. A dry cackle left his lips.

"Yess, yes sweetheart. You're doing good... Open those pretty lips and suck daddy like I taught you" he gripped her head and made her bob up and down, sucking and licking him like she knew he liked it. She prayed to some higher power that he would cum fast and she could stop. Her eyes leaked tears.

"Ooooooh, fuckk, yes, yes, yes, baby…. oh yeah, daddy is going to cum, swallow it all honey" he said as he guided her mouth quickly and even lower so she could deepthroat him. His smooth hands, tainted with everything bad in this world clutched the sheets hard as he moaned and grunted, spilling his incestuous seed down her throat. She gulped down quickly the large spurts of cum that her father released and when he had none left and his cock only twitched barely leaking any liquid she let go and took deep breaths, obtaining the air her father wouldn't allow her to intake during the sinful deed.

Hiashi sighed and lightly panted, caressing her cheeks and running his hands through her hair.

"Thank you sweetie, you really know how to pleasure daddy. I taught you well…" he saw her cheeks tainted with dry tears and frowned, slapping the child. She whimpered and held her cheek, surprised. "Stop crying. This wouldn't happen if you weren't such a tease! You get me hard, walking around in those clothes I buy you and you expect me to do nothing!" he yelled at the girl. She flinched and sat on the floor, tears running down her cheeks. "But you're so good baby… so pretty… such a pretty little whore. You make me cum unbelievable amounts that no woman had ever made me release…" he caressed her porcelain cheeks. "You make me cum so hard… that's why I love you baby" he said as he made her stand up and kissed her forehead. "Now, get on with it, clean me up, you don't expect me to get dressed and leave with my dick like this, do you?" she kneeled again and licked her father's prick clean. Once done she stood up and sat on the bed, as far away from her father as she could. He stood up and tied his yukata again and walked to her. She cringed and waited for what was next. Her father lifted her face and kissed her hard, raping her mouth with his tongue. He stopped and left the room, closing the door without any other word.

She sobbed bitterly. Her stomach churned and revolved. The revulsion of the act made her react as it always did. She hurried to her bathroom and vomited everything in her stomach. Once her stomach had stopped spasming because it had nothing else to regurgitate, she washed her mouth with glasses full of water, she would brush her teeth; everything in hopes of forgetting the deed.

Her ivory skin itched, and burned, so she turned on the shower and adjusted it to scalding, grabbing her loofah and scrubbing her skin raw. Ivory began turning rose as red lines appeared in her body from scrubbing, but she kept on scrubbing, trying to remove any trace of her father from her. She stopped until the water was washing away a considerable amount of blood.

* * *

Hiashi's every night routine finally took a toll on her the day Hanabi was awake. Her sister was small, barely 7 by that time and she loved her sister, ignoring her mother who would cut down their contact as much as possible along with Neji. Hanabi didn't seem to understand why everyone was trying to get her away from Hinata. Her father didn't mind. So why did all the others do? She opened the door softly, checking to see if her sister was awake or asleep. She tiptoed into the room and saw her angelic sister asleep in her bed. Hanabi smiled softly. She wanted to be that pretty when she grew up. Hinata would tell her, every night that she was able to sneak out of her mother's radar, that she would grow up to be prettier and smarter and purer than her. Hanabi would just blush as her sister would brush her long brown hair and then braid it. In her 4 year old mind, she wanted her sister to be her mother. Hinako would be mean to her at times, always scolding her and never letting her do anything. She had restricted access to her father and her sister thanks to her mother!

The small child lifted the covers and got underneath them, cuddling with her bigger sister. Hinata flinched at first when she felt an extra weight on her bed and woke up immediately, thinking it was her father; when she felt a small bundle cuddle against her she sighed in relief and just turned to hug and kiss her sister goodnight.

The girl barely nodded and just cuddled even closer to Hinata, almost getting on top of her and squeezing her to death in her attempt to keep them there forever. She never wanted to lose Hinata.

Once both sisters were falling in a deep slumber the door opened loudly and slammed against the wall. Hinata jumped in her bed and taking advantage of her father's hazy sight since she knew he was drunk, she whispered to Hanabi to go and hide in her closet and not to come out until she told her she could. The 7 year old quietly nodded against her sister and quietly slipped off the bed and sneaked into the huge wardrobe. She didn't fully close the door, because she was afraid of the dark and she didn't want to be locked inside of an enormous dark wardrobe.

The 7 year old saw what her sister had to do and what she was doing to her father. She whimpered and her father snapped his head up. Hinata in a panic rose and brought her father into an extremely deep kiss and her eyes looked towards the slightly open wardrobe, her eyes scared and telling her sister to get out of there and go to her room. Her father momentarily forgot about the noise and the small for her age Hanabi got out of the wardrobe and tried to sneak past her father. Sadly for both girls, the wooden floor creaked, making their father open his eyes immediately and look at the stunned seven year old before she got out of the room running.

Hiashi raged and fumbled with his yukata, tying it to go and look for the spying little brat and slap her silly. When he rose from the bed to go and look for her Hinata got in his way and closed the door. She said she would take any punishment that he was about to give Hanabi. Hiashi slapped her instead until her bottom lip was dripping crimson. Hinata for once wasn't crying and was standing her ground. She would never allow Hiashi to touch Hanabi. Never. Little did Hinata know that the seven year old didn't run out of the room and to her room, but stayed outside of the room listening. When she saw her sister take the punishment for her she ran away crying and into her room. She never knew her sister had to go through that! And she even sacrificed herself for Hanabi!

The next day Hiashi would talk to Hinako and tell her that Hanabi had been sneaking into Hinata's room. Hinako never lost sight of her younger daughter again. Hanabi would not see her sister for the next 5 years. She would grow to resent her mother, and Neji for speaking badly about her sister without knowing what she went through (or knowing but not caring); her father because he ratted her out with Hinako and it got her separated from Hinata… thus, finally, she resented Hinata too. Because, why didn't she fight to be able to see her? She didn't sneak out, she didn't stay in contact! For 5 years Hanabi closed herself and immersed herself in her studies and school, ignoring her family members… waiting for the day Hinata would come in her room and kiss her goodnight, holding her like she did the night that changed everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**Back in the present**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata had gone over to the nurse to get some bandages to bind her chest, and in the way dress her wounds. She now walked around the facilities and looked around the place, thinking. She had gone in the way to the other cell blocks and wasn't paying too much mind to her surroundings.

She felt a hand grab the back of her neck and slam her against the wall. She inhaled deeply and looked at Gaara with a mocking smirk.

"Hello Gaara" she said in a sing song voice before ridding herself of Gaara's hand on her.

"You scum" he said as he glared at her.

"Let me guess. You want to ask… why I did it, right? Why I killed her?" Gaara's eyes flashed with hurt and anger. "Well… I didn't" he frowned and his eyes turned to fully fledged fury.

"You won't even accept it" She stared at him calmly and she sighed.

"Look, Gaara. I don't like you, I'm pretty sure you know that, the same way I'm pretty sure you really dislike me, but if there is one thing I will never do, its hurt an innocent. I didn't do it for you, I didn't do it for her. I did it for myself. Because I wish they had that same respect with me. But they didn't. So, no, I didn't send my men to kill her" his eyes danced with the pure anger he felt. "I really don't care if you believe me, you do know that right? I just want you to have some peace of mind. My men are working on who killed her, because even though I know the reason _why _she was killed, I don't know _who_ did it and truthfully the shady business in this country is all approved by me. This wasn't. I'm pissed off because of it. But, I will find out and when I do I'll let you know" she began walking away from him not even bothering to turn and see his expression.

Her feet lead her on their own to the telephone and she sighed before picking it up. She dialed the number she knew by heart and took a deep breath when his husky smooth voice answered. A soft smile grew on her lips.

"Hey baby" she said simply. A chuckle responded to her.

"Hey you… how are you?" she heard the soft tone in which he spoke to her.

"I'm good… I miss you…" he softly laughed.

"I miss you too, sweetheart, how are things over there? I'm almost done with everything you asked me to do before going over there too"

"They are… annoying. Babe, actually… Neji came to see me a couple of hours ago" she heard a growl from Itachi's side of the phone.

"_WHAT?_ That Pest! I should kill him! To have the nerve! What did he want?" she smiled again as she heard the fury that caused him the idea of her hypocritical cousin.

"It's Hiashi" a soft sigh left his lips.

"What did the old man do now?" She sighed loudly calming herself.

"He stroke Hanabi" there was a silence that allowed her to regain her breath and gather her strength. "I need you to retrieve her. Take her somewhere, I don't care where, somewhere she will be safe" Itachi sighed.

"Hinata… I will try but you know she will not come simply and willingly with me…"

"Itachi, I don't care if she doesn't! Tell her I sent for her and if she still refuses then force her. She will come to forgive me and even thank me later" she let go of all the air she had inhaled.

"Ok, I'll do it. It will be the last mission I do before I…" she seemed to know what he was talking about and sighed softly.

"I wish you didn't have to do this… I wish I could do it by myself and not need you or Kankuro or the guys to come here. I wish you would never get hurt" she could hear a silence on the other side, and she knew it was Itachi biting his tongue and trying to avoid saying something hurtful ignited by anger. She let out another soft sigh.

"Hinata, you don't have to rely only on yourself anymore. You have us. I know, no. _We_ know that you have never been able to count on others and that you don't want us to be hurt… like… _him_ but you know as well as we do that he wasn't hurt because of you… nor the other way round. Orochimaru is the only one at fault" he could hear the growl that ripped her throat the moment he said his name but he continued. "Baby, you finally have people that love you… people that are there for you. WE love you and are here for you… FOREVER. So don't say those things. I'm going to do the Hanabi thing immediately. I love you. With all of my heart and my body, it pains me to love you so much baby. I need you and I miss you and I'll be there soon, so just wait for me… okay?" a sob slipped her lips as she felt the tears leave her eyes and fall clumsily against the pavement.

"Y-y-yeah… I… I l-love you too" she said quickly before she hung up and began sobbing.

"WHY? Why can't I stop this pitiful crying and whining? I'm sick of this… I thought my tears were dry... why aren't they?" she ended up in a whisper as she slid down the wall and once again clutched her knees against her chest as her sobs quaked her whole frame. She got up in a flash and began hitting everything, kicking the wall, punching it, kicking the phone until she ripped the chord and phone from the stand (the basic box where you would punch in the numbers and where the phone sat) and threw it to the stand, denting it and almost destroying it in the process as she left the place.

* * *

An eleven year old Hinata was swinging her legs back and forth as she read a book on a grandfather chair, in what would be one of the only holidays where she didn't have anything where her father required from her.

"Hinata-sama" … or not. The small girl turned to the door of her bedroom to see her father's house secretary holding a black dress bag as she hurried in the room, not even waiting for her compliance to the entrance in her room. "Hinata-sama, your father needs you to get dressed in this and wear these shoes along with it. I will curl your hair as soon as you're done and you have to immediately report to your father" the small girl frowned.

"Excuse me, Fuyuka-san but… why does my father need me?" the woman turned to look as the small girl as she opened the black bag and pulled out a white Lolita styled bustier mini lingerie dress and laid it out in the bed and then pulled out a pair of white heels and a pair of white tights. The woman stared at the clothes in horror and turned to the small girl before scurrying out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Hinata sighed before standing up and walking to the outfit she would be wearing. Now she knew why her father needed her. He needed to seal another deal and needed her to tease the men into an agreement. Slowly taking off her lilac nightgown she put on the dress meant for a woman and not a child. The bustier brought attention to her breasts which were quite big for her age, for she already was a C-cup and the hem of the dress came up two inches or so above her mid thigh, which made Hinata feel uncomfortably undressed. She pulled on the white tights and finally tied the white four-inch heels to her feet. She stared at her reflection and frowned. She looked like a whore. She looked too much like an adult and the dress played too much on her curves. She looked back at her bed with a longing gaze, how she wanted to be a normal child and be able to sleep until after 9 on a weekend or be able to read and watch television, go out and play…. but it was 8 am and she was getting ready to go to a business meeting with her father, dressed like a whore and probably about to have to flash one of her father's associates. She felt sick to her stomach.

Fuyuka-san knocked and entered the room with the curling iron, trying to stifle the disgust she felt towards the dress Hiashi made her wear. How could he make an eleven year old wear that?

Hinata sat in front of her dressing table, looking into the mirror as the older woman curled her indigo shaded hair into light curls before applying a bit of make-up, like mascara and blush. She stared at the small girl in awe for no matter how insulting the dress she wore was she looked beautiful and angelical. Hinata stood up and along with Fuyuka-san walked to her father's office. The older woman knocked on the door and a booming voice told her to let the girl in and that's what the secretary did. The small girl entered the big office and immediately saw her father in his desk and saw him get ready to leave for the Hyuuga Corporation building where he was being expected.

The tall, handsome man turned to see his beautiful lover and smirked lecherously.

"Goodmorning princess. Come give Daddy a kiss" Hinata hesitantly walked forward and was sit on the desk as her father drew her lips towards his own and kissed her, almost immediately turning the kiss into a deep one, thrusting his tongue in her mouth and ending the kiss with a pat on her butt. "I needed you baby. I see the clothes I got you fit perfectly. You look stunning in that dress, come on we need to get to the office before 9 am. I have a meeting with some very important clients and I need you to seal the deal, baby. But before we leave, don't you want to give daddy some love?" the girl felt the tears pooling in her eyes but stifled them and saw her father open his pants and take out his penis, grabbing her hands and making her move them up and down.

After a couple of releases and several globs of cum falling on her milky legs Hiashi was ready to go and gave his jacket to the small girl to wear so as to not let anyone else see her like that. They left the house and got to the office in no time. Hiashi got out and taking Hinata's hand lead them to the private elevator that took them directly to the floor where his office was. The moment he entered the floor Minami-san was there waiting for him with an agenda in her hands.

"Hiashi-sama, Hanzaki-sama and Watanabe-sama are waiting for you in the meeting room" Hiashi turned to look at the girl stoically and nodded to her, taking Hinata's hand all the way which had the woman looking at them adoringly. Everyone in the floor would think the small girl holding onto her daddy's hands and wearing his suit jacket that almost swallowed her small frame looked adorable. Most of his employees would be smitten with the man and would be one of the best sources of spoken propaganda.

Hinata walked beside her father running in her mind every possibility of what he might make her do now. She hated that most big businessmen were perverted sickos that loved her. She hated her father even more for playing with the big businessmen tastes to facilitate their agreement to a deal that would bring him a lot of money. She followed her father inside the meeting room and was told to sit in the head of the eight-seat tables. Her father sat on the chair before she did and made her sit on his lap after heading over to the two older men and shaking their hands, thanking them for coming.

"Hinata, take off the jacket" she sighed softly and took off the article of clothing, leaving her in her revealing mature lingerie dress. The two men gasped and murmured their approval while she went to greet the men. "Well, now that we're here, let's begin. Have you two been thinking about the offer I had made you.." Hinata went t sit on her father's lap and drowned out whatever her father was doing instead dazing and fantasizing about a normal and good childhood. She was snapped out of her reverie when her father pulled her closer to his crotch and raised the hem of her dress to show the dried marks of semen on her skin to the salivating men.

"What will you do to get us to do this?" Watanabe said as he stared at her lustily. She gulped down and clenched her eyes in fear. Her father had never made her go so far as to please any other men, she had to flash the clients once or twice and the most embarrassing time her father ate her out in front of a client as the client jerked off to the scene but never to actually touch the men.

That day she had her face sprayed with semen by two different men other than her father and she wasn't able to eat anything in the week while keeping it down.

**I had to divide the chapter in two, mainly because it's a lot to digest and because I felt I needed a small break between this chapter and the next for the next one won't treat the sexual themes as much, if at all. **

**I feel like I was able to show how the younger Hinata was and part of the reason why she was talked about so badly when it was just a rumour that she would go to the Terminal. I also think it will give you guys an insight as to why she's this way though there is still a lot more to it. **

**Also! You got to know a bit more about Hanabi! I think she will appear in the present for next chapter so be expecting it. I really like this Hanabi and hope you guys will like her as much as I do. **

**So, tell me what did you think. **

**Did you guys expect the truth of Matsuri's death? **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and hopefully you'll review and tell me your thoughts! **

**About how long I took to update… no excuses, I won't lie, I'm a very lazy and procrastinating teenager and I'm also usually busy. So, I will try to dish out new chapters for most of my stories since I have a month of vacations.**

**So… why don't you press that pretty little button at the end of the chapter and review, I really appreciate it. You guys are what keep me writing, after all. :) **


	6. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


	7. Chapter 6: Connections

**Hey guys. Sorry for the GINORMOUS delay. but, here is the new chapter. I think it will be a relief after last time's gore filled chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

**I want to thank Acumichi, Laila Rose, nerd4ever243, KabeHinata-lover2, AntivanArainaiHime, Artemis Of The Golden Distaff, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX and Hime-Love-97 for reviewing last chapter and telling me what you thought. Its aways you guys that make me continue with this story. Also thank you to all you guys who alerted my story and the ones who favourited! Thank you guys for the support. **

**Also, BTW. Kudos to all you readers who are still reading the chapter, I know how hard last chapter was to read (I really enjoyed your reviews due to it) and I was sure so many of you would stop reading after it. So, I knew it was risky but the story and the plot are that way so, You guys who are reading this deserve like... 100 virtual cookies each. **

**Enjoy :D**

A cold hand covered my mouth as I walked back to my room. Other two people grabbed me and I was pulled back into one of the offices. My mouth was released but I was still very much held by two guards. I stared at Genma. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No, no. Not like this, no" I tried pleading. I felt weak and I felt helpless. A wave of panic drowned me as I stared frightful into Genma's lustful gaze.

I kicked the shins of my captors and they weakened their hold on me. I ripped my arms from their grasps and hit them in the crotch, both of them falling down immediately. Genma walked towards me with an amused smile while I tried to run. He grab my arm and pulled me back, making me smash against a wall. I shook it off and stood up, Genma right in front of me. I punched him in the nose and then ran past him. He tried to grab me again but this time I just moved my arm and headed outside the office. My heart pounded and beat a thousand miles per hour. I ran and ran until I got to the bedroom and plopped down on the bunk.

'You're weak'

No. No I'm not. I had a moment of weakness. I had a regression. It doesn't mean I'm weak.

'You were almost raped. You won't be able to destroy him when the time comes if you react like this. You won't be able to avenge him!' I shuddered.

No. I can. And I will, no matter how much it costs me. I felt my head as if it were floating in water. I felt dizzy and woozy. Right before blacking out.

* * *

My only comfort in the world was in the days when I had to go to martial arts training with Sarutobi-sama. He was the only figure I had that genuinely cared about me and I loved him for it.

I had begun martial arts training since small, since when I was 3 years old some men had targeted my father due to him quickly rising up in popularity and could get enough power as a politician. But my father was practically unreachable. So they decided on targeting the next best thing: me. I was way too small to have been able to do anything and at the time my father had the full support of his brother Hizashi in everything he had done including the illicit businesses.

Hizashi and my father, being twins, loved themselves a lot and truthfully they didn't care about anyone else but they… or at least that was what was supposed to happen. But it was only that way on my father's side while Hizashi cared about Hiashi and Hinako only. Ironically, Hizashi had done what my father couldn't and that was falling in love with my mother. Hinako wanting to wound my father in his ego had began sleeping with Hizashi unknowing that my father and my uncle talked about everything and that my father encouraged my uncle to woo and pursue his wife in hopes of getting her to stop bothering him about never sleeping with her. So Hinako took my uncle as her lover trying to get my father jealous and in the way obtaining the sexual release that she wanted to obtain from her lustful husband who wouldn't even look at her.

So one year before my conception my mother got pregnant with Hizashi's child. They had to do a whole mess to be able to keep the child alive and still avoiding people from knowing that he was really the son of the mistress of the house with her husband's _brother_. To this day I'm not so sure how they were able to fool the whole Hyuuga family and make them believe Neji was son of Hizashi and his own wife whom I never met because she died little after claiming Neji as her son of an unknown sickness… or at least unknown to me.

Hiashi's arrangement with his brother for him to keep the child was to forever protect the main family, which Hizashi interpreted as Hiashi and Hinako, but Hiashi wasn't really referring to Hinako in particular. Little after, when I was born, Hiashi extended the protection to me too, and he really meant for his brother to protect him and me.

The night of the attempted kidnapping Hizashi was leaving my mother's room after having sated her sexually, I assume, and heard a ruckus in my room. He bust the door and found my window open and ran to the balcony only to see me gagged and being held by a man with a mask and being flanked by other two masked men. Hiashi tried to get down the rope they had left and was shot in the back as he tried to climb down the rope. My father had intercepted them because he was just coming in the house after having walked out one of his whores. He had pulled his trusty .38 that he always carried and shot the man trying to take me and soon the alarm system started blaring and the guards shot down the other two men. My father walked to me and took the dirty gag off my mouth and lifted me from the floor and took me upstairs to my room.

Hizashi had died. Neji had forever blamed me for it, along with my mother which just fueled her hatred for me. My father had continued life as always, however he became colder to others… except me. My mother took in Neji as her "son" without anyone else but my father (and later on me) to know that he wasn't her adopted son… real one.

The incident got my father even more paranoid with security and I began with martial arts.

My father convinced the third hokage who controlled the shinobi army. He had retired and Hiashi asked him to teach me. Sarutobi-sama refused for quite a while mainly because he knew who my father was and wanted nothing to do with him. He had enough problems on his own, he would tell me afterwards. But one of the days my father went to continue pestering him to train me; I had to come with my father. I had gotten lost and when my father was in the meeting with him I stumbled upon the room. My father turned to me with a scathing look clearly telling me 'leave' but I was frozen because I found my father and I knew I would be punished for interrupting him later on. I then saw my father turn to see Sarutobi who had been staring at me intrigued. My father's disposition changed drastically and he called me over softly. My expression was less fearful but still hesitant as I walked over to him only to have him pick me up and sit me on his lap. My father introduced me with a smirk and once again asked the question. "Will you train her?" I began looking at the window and all around only to hear his rough and worn voice call an amused "Yes".

After that day I began training with him every day for 3 hours. I was a quick learner and Hiruzen-sama would praise me. He was so different from everyone I had ever dealt with. He was like my grandfather figure. For me it was disconcerting, because I had never had a grandfather… or at least not one who cared. At the time I thought only my father and Hiruzen-sama loved me. Later I would be proven wrong by the time the 'Seduction lessons' commenced and would understand that _only_ Hiruzen-sama cared.

Little by little Hiruzen-sama would push the limit of hours I had with him and was able to get my father to agree when I was in vacations from school that I were there since 8 am to 8pm. He would take those 12 hours and would teach me how to be a kid. After a year of teaching me he bought me a puppy… did I ever tell you that? I felt so happy… when I saw that bundle of life and energy and he told me she was mine I squealed in joy and hugged the small thing to my chest. She was a dobermann and her name was Clover. She would live for 9 years and die on the 19th of August.

The 19th would be the doomsday for me and the day everything changed and everyone I loved and everyone that loved me, beside Hanabi-chan died.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, good morning" I said softly as I stared at my 'granddaughter' with a smile as she beamed at me as soon as she released herself from her bodyguard's grip. The man in black nodded at me and left the dojo while she removed her black doll-styled shoes and walked inside to give me a hug. "Good morning princess. How was your day at school?" she merely shrugged and kept her arms tightly around my neck. I put her down as I saw Clover now a three year old dog who came trotting in as she walked over to her master. Hinata, now a 7-year old girl, still wouldn't let go of my neck as I felt her frame shake softly and I began feeling the wetness seep into my shirt and against my skin. I widened my eyes and lifted her up again as I walked over to the room I had built for her and sat down with her on the bed as Clover, whining at her master's sadness, followed us.

I pulled away from her to see her eyes and see her blotchy skin as she rubbed her eyes trying to stop and dry the tears but they would keep coming. Her tiny now red button nose kept sniffling as she sadly looked up at me.

"What is wrong princess? What happened?" she tried to control her breathing enough to be able to speak.

"I… Yesterday… do you remember the quiz in which I got a 96?" she asked me almost whispering. I nodded with a soft smile.

"Yes, I'm very proud of you, princess" she shook her head.

"D-d-daddy w-wasn't… he… he s-s-slapped me yesterday… because… because it wasn't… a 100" I widened my eyes and felt anger take hold of me but tried to hide it from her. I knew Hiashi and what kind of a man he was but Hinata always told me even if he sometimes was a bit strict with her… overall he loved her. She would never mention her mother and when I did a dark shadow would obscure her face and she would mutter about something she had to do before she left. I was able to understand that her mother wasn't there for her, I'm not sure why, but I thought that maybe Hiashi wouldn't treat her the way he treated everyone. I hoped that she would never find out her 'hero' was nothing more than high-class scum.

I kneeled down in front of her and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it princess… everything will be fine… maybe daddy was just in a bad mood" I hoped it was that, I really wished it wasn't him showing her his real nature.

Once again I was proved right and Hiashi did show Hinata his real nature. Little by little she began closing herself up more about her family life until when she was here she would avoid anything that had something to do with her life outside the dojo. She began training harder and no longer would she play so much. By the time she was leaving the dojo she would be exhausted. I was able to contact her teacher, Iruka, and asked him about it. He just said that she had been studying non-stop, even during lunch. She wouldn't eat and would just read the notes from the class and read the text-books. He told me she was very quiet and isolated herself from her peers even though they always tried to get her to play with them or eat with them. He also told me she was 'freakishly mature' and ever since the first quiz she would always score 100 percent in each exam, homework or overall graded work.

Iruka talked to me and said that she had become a lot quieter and would just speak the necessary amount. He also told me he proposed to her to skip a couple of grades if this one was too easy for her. She had denied it and told him she didn't want to skip anything. She wanted to stay right where she was and please not to tell her father. Worried, I left and came home only to wait for it to be 4.00 pm which was the time she would always come when she was in classes.

That day when she came, like always, she would hug me before running over to say hi to Clover and getting in her training clothes. She ran back once she was dressed and smiled at me brightly.

"Ojii-sama… let's start!" I slowly nodded as we walked to the dojo. Clover padded behind us and then laid down on the floor, as her usual routine and just stared at her masters.

"Hinata, let's begin with kendo, before I can give you a real sword you need to learn the basics and you're already a master at hand-to-hand combat" she just nodded and smiled at me cutely. This just made my heart constrict and I made a split-second decision.

"No, you know what? Hinata, get your coat, today we won't be training" a confused expression took hold of her pretty little face and I smiled softly to her. "We're going to the beach. You had told me you had never gone over there" shock was clear in her face before being substituted by blinding happiness and excitement.

"Are you serious ojii-sama?" I couldn't help but smile at her brightly. Her face seemed so carefree, so happy. For once in her life she was completely happy with no shadow looming over her. She was such a sweet child and I couldn't imagine what would possess a person enough to treat her badly.

"Yes I am, little one. Grab everything you want to take with us and grab Clover's things too" she smiled impossibly larger and just jumped up and down.

"Clover is coming with us, Ojii-sama? Oh this is like a dream! Thank you! Thank you!" It hurt me to think that she only got to be a child when she came over. The thought of what would have happened if I had refused completely Hiashi's request to train her made me shudder. The life that poor child would have without me. "Clover!" she called her dog as it came trotting over to us, her tail wagging happily as she saw her master. Hinata kneeled and just petted her while cooing softly to her. "Oh girl, we're going to the beach! Isn't it exciting? It will be our first time!" she hugged her dog to her and stood up hastily.

"Oh Ojii-sama, I will hurry up so we can leave now and have as much time as possible in the beach!" The ice that previous thoughts had taken over my heart was melted at the sight of this sweet adorable child. I knew that if she didn't get love anywhere else she would get more than enough from me.

"Ok, but hurry child! Go grab everything!" I ruffled her hair warmly before she nodded hastily and ran over to her room and grabbed everything that she deemed necessary.

A couple of hours later we reached Chiba prefecture and the Kanagawa beach. Hinata looked awed at the amount of people that were here. She followed with her eyes the surfers, the women sun bathing, the children playing with the sand and overall couldn't process the idea.

I pulled over in a parking lot and turned to her with a small amused smile.

"Excited?" she turned to me with a disbelieving gaze and nodded energetically. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door in one fluid quick movement. She got out of the car and then opened the back doors and took out the bag she brought for the beach and called Clover over to her side before hurrying to mine so she could open my door and pulling my arm so we would hurry. I just laughed as I followed her.

She walked, pulling me behind her as she scanned the beach for an empty spot where we could settle down peacefully. As soon as she found one she let go of my hand and ran over to it happily with Clover running behind her infected by her master's excitement wagged her tail.

Her dainty hands held onto her little hat that had a ribbon which blew in the wind along with her dress before she reached the spot and plopped on the sand laughing happily before Clover tackled her. She giggled even louder and when she stopped laughing so much she looked for me and motioned for me to hurry and come sit with her. I shook my head with a smile.

I pulled open the giant parasol and opened my foldable chair and placed it beneath the parasol. I handed Hinata her bag and her towel so she could spread it out and sit on it. She laughed and took off her hat and lavender dress, leaving her in a cute navy one piece with her long hair flowing in waves down her back.

I realized the stares she would get from other men and I fumed, furious at the fact that they wouldn't let her be a normal child for once. Sure, she was cute, but she was merely a child and Hiashi had begun using her as part of his campaign as if she was a puppet he could move and bend to his will.

I was happy to realize that she purposely ignored all the stares and just ran around with Clover behind her. I just pulled out my book before I rubbed sun block over my skin.

She would skip and jump and kick the sea water, throw Clover's Frisbee in the sea and get her to fetch before bringing it again and she would throw it again. A little while later I called Hinata over to put on some sun block. She sighed and like any child nodded dejectedly because she wanted to keep on playing.

The moment she walked over with Clover following close behind her I realized a man was staring at her intently. I frowned but put it off as another person who recognized her. I decided to just rubbed the sun block over Hinata's porcelain back before I handed her the bottle for her to slather some onto her legs, arms and face.

She settled near the Parasol and started building a sand castle. Clover lay down beside her calmly and I due to some weird pull turned to the location where that man used to be only to find him there still looking at Hinata. I began to feel uneasy. His gaze was nothing like a normal man looking at a child. He held in his eyes a hunger that an adult should never feel towards a child.

I tried to put it off as paranoia but couldn't shrug the feeling off.

Twenty minutes later he had the gall to walk towards us and went for her.

"Hinata-chan?" I saw my little 'granddaughter' whip her gaze in surprise and shock before backing towards me, a fearful gaze took over her. Energy that Clover felt and made her uneasy, this made her turn to the man and stand up, growling.

"Watanabe-sama" she squeaked in fear before crawling closer to me. I stood up defensively and stared down at the man. I may be old, but I am not weak and I'll be damned if he dares do anything to Hinata.

"Excuse me sir, but you are making the girl uncomfortable and clearly she doesn't want you here which is more than the dog and I can say for you too so it would be appreciated if you would leave" I tried to say as calmly as possible.

The man just glared at me before turning to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Is this your bodyguard or is he the new deal with your father? Are you blowing him too?" the man raised his voice, drawing other people's attention to us and making Hinata blush and her tears well up. That's it.

"You filth. Get away from here! She hasn't done such thing! You should be ashamed of yourself! Leave the child alone! If you don't, I will send the police on you!" the man hesitantly turned and finally left, all the time sparing Hinata glances that seemed to convey a message of 'This is not over'. I turned to Hinata to see her completely red in the face and tears running down her face. She ran to me and hugged me tight while softly sobbing.

We cut short the trip to the beach and headed back to Tokyo. My mind couldn't stop going around what happened and that man said. Could it possibly be that Hiashi was using Hinata as more than a puppet? Could he be practically selling her sexually to the men in order to ensure what he wants?

My blood ran cold again.

* * *

I felt the tears burn my eyes as I opened my eye lids. I had a dream for once and not a nightmare. It was a wonderful dream, one that reminded me of old times and one of the only times I got to be a happy child.

'With more reason as to why you have to hunt down that asshole and destroy him'

I was still mad at Kankuro and couldn't stand to talk to him and I was overall avoiding almost everyone; Ino being the one pest that I couldn't rid myself off, no matter how much I tried. I had to admit I didn't hate the girl but she was too insistent for her own good.

It pissed me off to know that I had been out of the streets for a few days and already people were beginning to disobey. I understood that not all of the criminals owed me their allegiance but by being followers of allies of mine they should respect enough as for them to follow the code.

'Well, if they are as powerful as I think they have to be, challenging me wouldn't be such a problem for them'

The issue now was who could possibly kill Matsuri and risk having my men against them? I stayed on the bunk bed looking at the bottom of Ino's bunk and trying to think.

But could I really waste time because I felt guilty because of what happened to Gaara? It wasn't my fault and I didn't do it. So why did I feel so responsible? Why did I want so much to find out who did it. Was it to clear my reputation? Laughable idea. My reputation was so tarnished that it wouldn't help even a bit and if it were because of the new prison it'd be the opposite. The more dangerous I seem the easier it is to go about my way and to avoid others in poking their noses into it.

Was it for Kankuro? I guess it had to do at some point. I don't like it when the people I trust don't trust me back.

'Maybe you're growing your heart back' I froze at the idea. I was starting to care. How could I care? I shook my head violently and tried to shake the idea off. I went over to the sink and drank some water before trying the door to see if it was still open or in a moment I hadn't realized, the guards had locked it. 'After all it could be a bad idea to leave sleeping criminals helpless to an enemy entering their room'

Unlocked. I turned the handle and walked outside, admitting to myself how bizarre this prison was. It was nothing if not illogical. Itachi would probably laugh if I told him this.

Itachi.

The first feeling that ran to me was guilt. I slept with his brother. How could I have possibly done that to him.

'Because you know you need the little snake if you want to get to the Snake bastard'

True. Sasuke was the only way around me finding out where Orochimaru is, after all not even having all of the people looking for him was I being able to find him. I know the main thing Itachi would tell me if he were here is: "focus". I have a plan to execute and I need as little interference as possible. I need it to come out without a hitch.

'But you're hurting Itachi by doing this' I was aware that Itachi would become collateral damage in the end, but he knows I sleep with too many people and that sex for me is nothing but a tool, be it for pleasure or information it doesn't matter. What matters is that I obtain what it was I wanted (or needed, to be more accurate). Besides, knowing Itachi this would not prove anything but my determination to end that Snake's life. 'And that minion of his too'

However it is true that he will probably feel betrayed by it. Or maybe he will understand, he usually does. 'You're purposely forgetting Sasuke is Itachi's despised brother' and you are purposely forgetting how Itachi knows Sasuke is the best if not _only_ way to find Orochimaru's whereabouts and Itachi knew me after the accident and after I had made my mind up about finding that Snake freak and destroying him. Itachi always knew that to me what came first and foremost was destroying Orochimaru by any means necessary even if the means are questionable.

I raised my hands to my head, trying to soothe the head ache. I guess fighting against my conscience isn't too smart an idea.

"You look like you're having an intense mental battle" I turned to Ino only to see her walking towards me in the metal platform in which the highest floor and our room was. I was sitting down, my legs between the handrail bars as I leaned my head against the cool metal.

"hey" was all I answered before attempting to go back in my reverie.

"You know, going out the room at night isn't advisable. Sometimes bad things happen. Some of the guys here are in for rape, other guards decide to have their fun at this time" I turned to her with a bored look. She had such an innate ability to state the obvious that was unprecedented. It was ironic she told me this now, if she only knew the events of earlier this day I'm sure she wouldn't narrow it down to only this hour.

"Why don't they close the doors?" she looked at me curiously.

"because it makes some of the guys here's jobs easier. Mainly the Royalty and guards" that made me frown.

"So they play even dirtier than I thought?" she just nodded and drew closer to me. I realized that the cameras were following our movements. That made me curious. She was breathing right beside my ear and for a moment I thought she was about to lick my earlobe or something, before she whispered.

"Sakura has Tsunade in the bag, but act natural" I turned to her, shocked but I questioned her with my gaze.

"Are they sleeping together?" she shushed me.

"They have microphones in the rooms and hallways. No. Tsunade is Sakura's God mother. That is why Sakura was sent here. She murdered two state officers, she was going to get a harsher sentence but she was sent here due to Tsunade's connections" this got me thinking.

"How do you know this?"

"Sakura was a prostitute with me. We used to be friends and I knew her Godmother. Tsunade had always been a venomous snake and she taught Sakura her ways"

**Yeah. I know. Weird cliffhanger, if you can even call that a cliffhanger. I considered ending the chapter earlier but I decided I couldn't do that to you guys who have waited _months_ for me to update. So, I ended it in the next best cliffhanger. **

**So things are becoming clearer now as you guys get another taste of Hina's childhood and her purpose in the Terminal. Well, we'll see what happens. Stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you will review and tell me your thoughts!**

**(Revised Version: 18/02/2012)**


	8. Chapter 7: Deal

**Yeah, I know! Shocking, another chapter up so fast! I was inspired I guess. hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Hopefully you guys will review and let me know what you think. :) **

**Shout out to ****Acumichi****who so far is the only one that reviewed last chapter. Glad to see you are still reading my story! This chapter I dedicate to you :D **

_"So, somehow I have no faults yet. A little bit corrupt now aren't we?" a click of the tongue and a sharp look._

_"Best to keep that little pretty mouth quiet, I was able to put it off as provocation..." a gulp of sake._

_"Drinking at work? Not the best thing to do... Anyway, it was due to provocation. She made me do it. If it weren't for her stupidity she wouldn't be in the infirmary right now being healed by Shizune" a scathing glare. _

_"Don't think yourself to be that superior, Hyuuga. Get on my bad side... and it won't be nice" _

I bit my lip frowning. I knew for a fact that Ino didn't realize what a vital piece of information she just gave me. It made my blood boil to think I did not consider this even for a second. How didn't I question how she reacted?

'because it was a fairly normal reaction. The bitch can act' I nodded at my insides. Yes. She can act, but now that I know what her act was I would be able to notice the little quirks and hints to her real feelings about it.

_"How are you Hinata? Adjusting?"_

_"yeah, you could say that"_

_"I'm sorry about the kids hurting you last night" _

_"You knew" _

_"I did, I'm sorry for not helping you, but here, it's our policy. I also know what you did to Sakura" _

_"simple payback" _

_"I know how things are resolved around here. Hinata, you should know you have up to ten faults and then you're punished, ten faults that are known. Did you handle her?" _

_"yeah, iruka was there, so, he covered for me"_

_"Okay"_

_"Why so many faults before a punishment?" A laugh._

_"Because this is jail. Not nursery school. You have to deal with your own problems. We'll only interfere if you are committing murder or trying to escape, things of the sort, but as long as the person is left very much alive we don't complain much. Unless everyone knows what you did, then you will have one fault known" _

Thinking back to it I could easily see the tightness in her smile and laugh. The slight twitch the moment I mentioned the "simple payback".

_Ten faults. _Ten faults. **Ten faults. **Oh the bitch.

I tightened my fists at the thought. She played me right into her trap. What a scam. 'One fault known', 'You have to deal with your own problems'. My lips tightened over my teeth.

'_You were played' _my conscience just stated. I wanted to hit something. My tightened fist was drawn to my mouth as I just thought on it.

Clearly that meant I already had two faults. No matter if I had an alibi videos would always be able to prove my accomplice wrong. She knew it and just decided to further it by making me spill on what I did to Sakura. Oh God, the bitch was good.

But could it really be? Could she really be trying so hard to bring me down because of Sakura?

The royalty. So that was the reason they were able to assume control so easily. If you have the support of the high chair in jail it's easy.

My blood boiled. I stood up abruptly and just pulled Ino up with me. She widened her eyes in fear and I just pulled her with me in the room, closing the door and pushing her on my bunk and kissing her roughly. If I couldn't punch or destroy something I would definitely burn it this way. A smirk took over my lips. Oh Tsunade. You will rue the day you challenged me.

I simply ripped Ino's clothes from her small frame and began making my way down.

* * *

I woke up with Ino asleep with her head on my chest. I saw her tanned naked back as the blanket had fallen over to cover just her lower back and my stomach.

Carefully I drew from underneath her and put my clothes on and opened the door quietly. I realized it still was pretty early as I padded barefoot in the cold metallic floor of the platforms as I walked down to the showers. I couldn't erase from my mind the information I just acquired and my anger didn't want to simmer down. Even after making Ino cum 5 times, biting, sucking; I couldn't understand that girl. How little respect could she have for herself as to let me treat her so roughly? It was obvious she wasn't a masochist, so why take it? I just laughed mockingly.

As soon as I reached the showers I checked to see if anyone was here. I was alone. I took off my clothes and grabbed a towel from the rack which I just hung on a hook beside the shower furthest away from the entrance.

The knobs turned easily enough as the water began pouring out. Soon a soft rain cascaded on me as I walked in the gush of water, letting it slide over all of me. My eyes closed softly as I just tried to allow the water to drain away my anger.

I needed to decide how I would proceed now, after all, I was pretty sure I had only eight faults available.

'_That is only if you actually fear a punishment'_ I sighed. True. Punishments in most prisons usually meant isolation but who knows what fucking punishment will the masochist of Tsunade come up with.

'_There's only so much she could do without breaking the rules. Your father wouldn't look too kindly upon her breaking you down' _I laughed. Breaking me down… the one thing my father had tried ever since the accident and ever since I started acting out. Truthfully the last person I trusted in was my father and it would be all too normal if he actually asked her to do it. '_Or more like _allowed _her'_ Yes.

The only way to proceed here is to find out who she is working with. But how the fuck will I be able to do this? I ran my hand through my hair.

I would need Shikamaru's help in order to find out anything I can about her. '_But how much can you actually find out from within these walls?' _Shit.

I felt something grasp the nape of my neck and I froze. Warm breath skimmed over my ear with a soft "Boo". My hand shot to the arm and grasped it as tightly as possible, making the grip falter. I turned to see Charcoal meeting my eyes. A smirk gleamed on his face as he raised his eyebrow.

"Jumpy much?" I growled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he just laughed.

"Came to offer you some company" I scoffed.

"In the shower? Yeah. Right" his smirk widened.

"Yeah… what better place than the warm, wet, shower where you can't wear clothes?" I shook my head at him.

"leave me alone. I thought that was already stated and obvious" he shook his head slowly, his smirk unwavering.

"No, you see, that doesn't work. So, I won't" he stated simply as he played with my hair. I stared at his hand playing with my locks before running my gaze up his arm and over to his chest. Droplets of water covered his chest and slid down his ripped pectoral muscles, down the valley to his abdominal muscles and down. My breathing grew ragged. Our gazes locked again. It pained me to accept that I knew the hunger that lurked in my eyes, and what was worse was how little effort I was putting in hiding it. He smirked and tightened his hold on my hair, pulling my head to the side, leaving my neck uncovered as his mouth drew closer and closer until his breath fanned over my wet skin, causing shivers and goosebumps to break out.

His tongue slithered over the skin and he moaned.

"You taste so good. No wonder my brother holds onto you" that broke me out of my daze before I shoved him. His eyes closed and opened, fire lurking behind. My own anger fueled the fire that had begun quelling and had it eating everything.

"What the fuck do you want?" I bit out. His smirk tightened.

"I heard Ino's moans as you fucked her. You see, you are a bitch. I am an asshole. We are two of a kind. You are with my brother but willingly cheat on him. I betrayed everyone in my family for power. You lured the country into voting for your scum of a father… we aren't too different, you see? So, I have a firm belief that we can help each other. I know Itachi. He would never offer so much information about me, my family even less. I am a disgrace for them, true, but that is more than enough reason as to why no matter how much you asked they wouldn't answer. Uchiha's are proud. No matter how much Itachi loves you he would have never told you anything. That means you had information about me drawn. So, that makes me curious. Why would you need information about me? That leads me to think you need me for something, but clearly you wanted it to be done without my knowing. That won't happen. I am not dumb. In reality, I am pretty sure I am even smarter than you, because honey, no matter how pretty you are, I'm sure you are not as intelligent as you seem to believe you are" little by little my eyes narrowed until I felt my fingers twitching. "Anyway. I am a genius, a normal occurrence in the Uchiha's and no matter how scheming you are you aren't better than me. So, I want to know. How is it that I can help you?" My lips drew tighter together.

I turned around and grabbed some soap, scrubbing my skin, ignoring his presence. Soon I felt one of his hands hold onto my waist and his other arm wrapped around my chest and his hand held onto my neck.

I could feel his hardness rub onto my buttcheeks.

"Tell me little doll. What can I do for you? Besides fucking your little brains out?" he growled right before twirling me around and lifting me all in one fluid motion and making me wrap my hands around his back, his hard flesh slipping right into my tightness. His hips began the motion, his pelvic bone rubbing against mine, applying pressure on my clitoris. A moan escaped my lips which made him cockily stare at me. While one of his arms held onto my butt, his other hand slid to my neck and over to my face before drawing it towards his, crashing his lips against mine. He fucked me hard and fast. His lips claimed mine roughly, every now and then unlocking to allow rasped out gasps from exiting his lips. His clouded gaze made the knot in my stomach tighten. He knew my coil was tightening and released my lips only to slide over to my neck instead and nip and suck at the skin there. Gasps left my own lips and right when I was about to fall into oblivion he stopped and lifted me off his cock. My eyes which I hadn't realized had closed tightly, opened immediately and stared at him indignant. He cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm listening" was all he said.

'_You're being weak. Controllable. Get him to release you' _I shoved him for a second time today, dropping on the floor staring at him angrily.

"You seem too interested in it. What do you want in exchange? I know the Uchiha's too much to even start to believe you want nothing more than to know how I would use you. You need me for something too" I stated simply. He laughed.

"Ok, maybe I underestimated you. Maybe you aren't as dumb as you look" I ignored the offence and just glared at him, challengingly. "If you tell me, I'll tell you" I huffed.

"No deal" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair and then stared at his still hard cock.

"God, he really wants in your sweet, wet heat" he said as he drew closer. He pulled me to him, his lips sneaking to my ear lobe and nipping it softly. "Truth is I don't care what you need. But I need information about Itachi" I drew away shocked and scandalized.

"Fuck you!" he laughed.

"That's what I'm trying to do. But you make it really difficult by being so stubborn and hard headed. I don't mean to betray my brother… per se. Well, besides the obvious one where I fuck you to oblivion whenever I fucking want. I am not exactly what you want to believe. And no matter how much everyone thinks I hate Itachi, I don't. I want to apologize to him. Losing him for what I did was the hardest blow I took. No one mattered because no one cared. But he did. _He_ mattered. So. I'll make this easy for you and I'll be generous. Whatever you ask I will answer, with the condition that you help me regain my brother. I know he is coming back in. Don't ask me how I know that, but I do, so. Do that and I will answer anything and get you any information you need. It is a generous deal, if I do say so myself" he arrogantly stated, whipping his head to get rid of the lock that fell and covered his eye.

I bit my lip. The deal seemed sweet and harmless enough, besides the obvious con of how much Itachi hates him and my helping him would be a betrayal to Itachi. '_Well, it's not like you are being oh so faithful by fucking his brother. And how you ache to have that wonderful piece of meat in our pussy' _God how I hated my conscience at times. But, maybe this could mean Itachi would regain the brother he once adored. Maybe this would be the key. The condition was easy and really pretty harmless. I knew Itachi could be stubborn at times but he was overall a teddy bear and the moment he forgave his brother he would forgive me too. That would be quite quick. Technically.

"I can ask _anything_?" he laughed.

"Yes woman. Anything. I don't care. Just decide so I can fuck you now" he whined. I softly hung my head in defeat and took my decision.

"Fair enough. I accept" he smiled. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful and almost angelical he looked when he smiled properly. _'As angelical as a spawn of satan can look with a halo'_

He drew back towards me and picked me up again. This time he pinned me against the tiled wall and plunged inside me, sheathing himself and drawing my breath from me. He just felt _so_ good it was criminal.

"Oh, by the way, that 'anything' doesn't count the spilling who told me about Itachi coming in a couple of weeks time" my head was fogged and I just kissed him bruisingly, choosing to avoid the subject. I just humped him harder, strategically angling myself so he would again rub my clit as he fucked me. Soon he had me panting and we both climaxed reaching heaven for a few seconds.

* * *

It was probably around six or seven am as we could finally hear movement throughout the terminal besides the occasional footsteps of the guards on the platforms or stairs. I had finished putting on my clothes again and he had too.

"Why do you bind your breasts? It makes it so much harder for me to access them easily" he said holding me to him, one of his hands drawing towards my breast. I stared at him bored and shook him off.

"Just because we have a truce of sorts it doesn't mean I will act civil to you in public. That goes for you too. So don't be so friendly" he pouted.

"Aw, I was beginning to think I'd be able to kiss you and fuck you in public" I just rolled my eyes.

"Nice sarcasm. Stop. I still don't like you" he laughed.

"Don't worry princess, it's mutual, the fact here is, we are necessary for one another and your lovely pussy craves my big hard cock. It's a wonderful agreement, don't you think?" I once again stared at him.

"To think the guy referred to as King is just a hormonal teenager. What a disappointment" he laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. Another one is that the ice princess and perpetual tease actually gave it up so quick. Who would have thought you were such a slut?" I just shrugged.

"Appearances are not to be trusted" he laughed.

"True. Sorry princess, time to separate as people are coming out of their rooms and you would taint my reputation. See you later" he said before roughly holding my jaw and smooching my lips, ending it just as quickly as it started. Soon I saw him go in the opposite direction. I shook my head almost impercievably. I need to go to Shikaramaru's room. I needed any and all information he could get on Tsunade. Now.

**I guess this has to be one of the quickest update spans I have had. It shocked even me. **

**I know it was relatively short compared to the last one (from 8 or 9 pages to a little less than 6) but this was a good point to end the new chapter. I wasn't too pleased with the last one. I'm about to start the next chapter. I may be able to post it up fast if I am able to get a couple more reviews ;)**


	9. AN 2

Hey Guys,

So, two main things.

1) I am so sorry for my lack of updating. Life and University have been hectic and I'm really sorry :(

2) The main reason of this A/N is the update Fanfiction posted up today in the home page. For those who haven't read it here it goes:

"June 4th 2012 - Notices:

Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."

Ok, so with that in mind, most of my stories are M and most feature sexual content or violence. Or both. So here comes the issue, I have not received a letter or an email telling me my stories might be in danger, hopefully they will not. But if they do, and you wish to continue reading my stories I will do two things

a) Post up a censored version on Fanfiction and

b) For my fellow pervs ;) I will put up an account on The Writers Coffee Shop and maybe a couple others so you will be able to find me there.

Any news, I'll let you guys know.

Love,

GG


	10. AN 3

Hey Guys,

So I finally created my account on The Writer's CoffeeShop and my pen name is EntwinedClovers. I already began putting up the chapters of the stories in danger of being deleted in this site.

I already put up for example What Part of Forever.

Which goes to the second point which I wanted to let you guys know,

There's a petition going on! Hahaha It's awesome I already signed it, but here I'll put the link up so you guys can go and sign it too if you want

In change(.)org add to the link

/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

But yeah that's mainly what I came to say, oh! Also I'll probably change my penname in too, to EntwinedClovers as well :) Just so you know!


End file.
